Father Viking
by midnightsky0612
Summary: Brother Bear AU, Stoick used to be a dragon, a night fury with his two brothers until one day while fighting a viking, his older brother got killed into an accident. Killing the viking he fought, the spirits turned him into a human! In search to change back, he meets up with a lost teen as they go off to the wildest adventure of thier lives.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYBODY ㈳6! This is chapter one for my new story AU, Father Viking! *Distant round of applause), it's a httyd mix with disney's movie, Brother Bear, okay just to let you all know...**

**A. I know Stoick was never a dragon at the bginning but this is just fan fiction and Hiccup had two different parents.**

**B. In this story the Red Death is defeated when Hiccup was only five, you all will know how later in the fan fic.**

**C. Toothless will be considered as Stoick's younger brother (since he's the same age as Hiccup)**

**D. Hiccup will be fifteen because in Brother Bear, Kenai's brother, Denahi was hunting the bear (who was Kenai) to avenge Kenai's (supposely) death and since I made Toothless a brother of Stoick, he'll have to be old enough to hunt and fly so yeah sorry 'bout the aging. And only Hiccup will understand what the dragons are saying.**

**Anyway without further interruption, chapter one for Father Viking ;) **

* * *

><p>"<em>Listen my young hatchlings, for you shall hear the tale of me and my brothers when we were young and full of spirit." An old black scaled dragon explained as he was surrounded by dragon and human hatchlings. "This is a story of when my two brothers and I flew across the seas, where over by the mountains, there was magic that was unexplainable."<em>

_"We lived freely from the Red Death, a large tyrant who ruled and enslaved all dragons to destroy the vikings until our parents, brave, and strong night furies have eliminated her and delivered us all."_

_ "Yes that is where the story will start, on how the spirits magic make incrediable changes, but none was so great on what happened to my second oldest brother."_

_"How a hatchling truly became a pure dragon."_

* * *

><p>"Get down you two!" An energetic night fury ran down the hill, alerting two other night furies who were just minding their own business until they saw what was going on.<p>

"What?"

"I SAID GET DOWN YOU TWO!" Shouted the dragon, and right behind him was a stampede of monstrous nightmares in flames chasing him down!

"Stoick!" "You...You," The smaller one was growling but both older night furies grabbed him and the three of them began to fly away from thos hot heads, finding no escape at all.

"YEAHOOOOOO!" "This is the life!" The night fury name Stoick hooted, until the trio hid inside a cave, while the herd of burning monstrous nightmares flew passed them yelling,

"WE'LL KILL THAT PUNK!"

"WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!"

"I DON'T CARE IF HE'S ONE THE OFFSPRING OF THE TWO SAVIORS AND THE VIKING BOY!"

Once the coast was clear, both night furies gave Stoick a death glare as he smiled a bit, chuckling, "Ha, I guess I sorta insulted one of those female nightmares." Soon the younger dragon pounced on top of Stoick, pinning him down; ready to spit his salvia at him.

"Oh no, no, no, no,no!" "That's so gross Toothless stop it come on!"

However, before Toothless could spit anything, the older night fury, Farris, grabbed a hold of both them and whacked both of them on their heads with his tail very painfully. "Knock it off you two!"

"Hey don't worry Farris, Toothless won't treat me like this anymore, even if I'm like serveral years older than him." Stoick struggled to get out of Farris's grip.

"Oh right, the big pure dragon ceremony, the one every dragon gets when he or she turns 45, that's a long time you know, but I'll be able to beat you any day and at any time!" Toothless chuckled, "Doesn't matter what the spirits say, you'll always be the nitwit of the family."

"Nitwit?" "Oh yeah, let me pound you and then we'll see who's the nitwit here!" The two dragons began to fight until Farris whacked them both on their heads with his tail. "HEY! I said knock it off!" Now Farris was holding both his brother tight that they were on the verge on running out of air. "Now the quicker we finish hunting, the quicker we can get to your ceremony."

"Okay Toothless," Farris growled, as Toothless gasped for air, "Whatever you say Farris." Then Farris turned to Stoick, "Okay..." But Stoick was out of the cave flying out in the open shouting, "What are you two waiting for!?"

Realizing that he was choking Toothless to death, Farris released him, flying after Stoick, followed by Toothless as they each roared in enjoyment.

In the forest, they was using their legs to run after a running boar while Stoick gave Toothless a little nudge, causing the young dragon to growl but his eyes widen seeing that Stoick was about to fall off a cliff until Farris flew in, catching him, while holding a caught dead boar. "Are you going to hunt Stoick or are you going to jump off more cliffs?"

"Hey I was just warming up here!" "Watch me catch a lot of food for us dragons!"

"Then get ready you two, cause next, we'll be catching fish."

Meanwhile...

The elder dragon who was an old monsterous nightmare was climbing the great mountains since she rather climb than fly up as she approached the dancing lights that was filled with the spirits.

Seeing that the lights changed the snowy ground she was standing on into spring, as she lifted up a rock. The lights soon took the rock, changing it into a totem for a certain night fury.

Back to the Brothers..

"Easy Toothless, you'll scare them away if you're not careful and.." Nefore Farris could finish his lecture, Stoick came diving in, shooting fire at the water, causing it to rain fish.

"Or we can do that oh wise dragon." Toothless smirked, flying up with a net to collect the fish. Following, Farris follwed the two as they caused more fish to rain down.

"Hey you think I'll get myself a rider, I mean those vikings are now our friends ever since mom and dad saved everybody from that tyrant," Toothless began, while he and Stoick was gathering the fish that fell to the ground, as he stood tall, "It'll be nice to be a loyal companion of a human."

"Keep dreaming Toothless," Stoick tossed a fish at said dragon's face, "Mom and dad died on that day too you know, saving a viking kid at the process." "And besides, you'll have to give up all your freedom."

"Yeah but to be with your soul rider, defend what's right." "Have a new family, Stoick, don't you want to have a rider, I mean it'll be so cool." "Maybe my future rider culd teach me never learned lessons."

"Stop that Toothless, you're not getting a rider," Stoick growled until Farris dropped into the conversation. "Now, now Stoick. You might not trust those vikings on that island but it's Toothless's choice, after all his future rider will need to earn his trust before he can have a soul mate."

"Yeah but..." "Whatever, while I'm free, I'll be sure to visit Toothless as he stays cozy inside one of those homes of the humans."

"Hey!"

Meanwhile (again)...

In a large cave filled with light, every specie of dragon, night fury,deadly nadder, monstrous nightmare, gronckle, terrible, terror, zipple back, and every other species that can't be named.

Everyone was preparing for the ceremony, re painting the images viking have drawn for them serveral years ago. Gathering a lot of wood for the fire, other dragins were practicing how to flame their fires at the right time.

Hatchlings were busy playing with their flames or leftover paint.

Back to The Night Furies

"That's the last of them, come on, we're going to be late," Farris motioned, but soon stopped talking once Toothless sped past him and Stoick.

"Catch me if you can slow pokes!"

The two followed Toothless, holding all the caught fish and game until they finally made it back to their nest.

As they landed, hatchlings surrouned Stoick while holding baskets that they made (yes they are very civilized) as they asked him questions.

"Stoick, are you excited?"

"Are you nervous?"

"Are you excited about getting your spirit rock today?"

Stoick chuckled over the fame he's getting as he explained, "It's not a rock, it'll be my totem." "Yeah I'll probably get mountain lion for bravery, strength...You know something that suits me."

"How about a rock for being brainless?" Toothless suggested, "Your turn to tie the basket of fish up, and tie it up properly."

"Don't worry Toothless, no stupid viking will get our food." Stoick reassured.

"Some vikings aren't stupid you know...Just tie it up." Toothless growled, leaving Stoick to roll his eyes, until he heard shouts from the other dragons.

"Hey she's back!"

"Elder Mana is back!"

"Come on Stoick, Mana has your totem!"

Stoick tied the rope a bit as he flew off, only to turn to see the fish fall, but knowing that he'll be late, he just shook his head and left. He had a ceremony to catch up to.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter guys, please comment and see ya next time ;) <strong>

**P.S: what u think so far**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 folks! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>The stomping!<p>

The cheering!

The chanting!

Every dragon in the cave were performing the traditional fire dances while Mana was walking towards the pile of wood while she didn't notice a young Nadder hatching was following her.

Everyone was crowded around the walls of paintings as Mana paused only to light herself up in flames and light the pile with dancing flames. Leaving every dragon cheering and bowing, until Mana heard the timy hatchling squeak, "Granny Mana?" "Mana." She turned around, smiled towards the young dragon "Why hello there sweet heart! Look at you, you're such a big girl now." then she lifted her up, going around explaining to everyone,

"When each of us coms of age, the spirits give us our totem, in which we use to guide our lives under we are truly pure dragons." "Some of us use courage to guide us." She then handed the hatching to the mother who was holding on to her other children. "Some of us use patience." "And some of us can be guided by beauty."

"Stoick," said dragon came forth to her, as she used her claws and gently painted the strike class symbol on his forehead, whispering to him, "You nervous?"

"Excited," Stoick answered in a whisper as Mana chuckled, "Oh you should be...It's a good one." "Stoick, I've been to the mountains where the lights touch the earth in the far island across the seas, and the spirits presented me, your totem."

Mana pulled out something that was wrapped in moss as she unfolded it, causing Stoick's excitement to grow. "Your totem is...Is..."

"Love!" There she revealed the totem as a figure of a young viking, causing Stoick's excitement to disappear. "What?"

"Yes, love," Mana answered, as if she didn't see Stoick's confusion while she placed the totem necklace around him. "The viking of love?" Stoick was looking at his totem in total bewilderment, while Mana continued.

"Love, which out lives all living things." Stoick looked over to see Toothless snickering, trying hard not to laugh out loud while Farris just shrugged. "Who wants to trade?" Stoick whispered, only to have Mana turn his head towards her as she whacked his head. "There is no trading it!" "Stoick, love is the most precious thing in life, it reveals itslef in unexpected ways, use love, to guide your life. And then one day you'll be a true but pure dragon, and will have your paw printed along with our ancestors."

Stoick looked up, seeing the wall with every dragon's paws printed as Mana lifted his paw, as every dragon began to cheer. However, Stoick was looking down at his totem, unsure of this was really his true fate.

Later...

"Love, out of all the..." Stoick was complaining to himself through the forest until Toothless came by, laughing as he teased, "Hey there he is!" "Come here lover boy!" Toothless was trying to pin Stoick to the ground but he just pushed the young one away, getting irritated.

"Hey Stoick, look sorry."

"What?" Stpick stopped from walking away, looking at Toothless, who continued, "Your totem, I think it's really great." "And I got you something."

"Really, you do?" Stoick asked, his hopes rising until a crown of wild flowers landed on his head as his face went back to infuriated while Toothless skipped around. "Now while you go fly around flying everyone, you'll smell so sweet."

"Now isn't this nice," Farris walked by, chuckling at this sight, "Inside of fighting,myou two are giving each other flowers."

"Yeah, Stoick's already following the guidence of his totem." Toothless laughed, as Stoick threw the flower crown back at him, while Farris commanded Toothless, "Hey short stuff, go get the fish."

"Sure thing Farris." Toothless then went off skipping to the fish as he chanted, "Stoick loves me. Stoick loves me not. Stoick loves me. Stoick loves me not."

Said dragon was about to shoot fire until Farris stopped him. "Stoick."

"It's just...Someday I'm going to pound that young kid!"

"Hey cool it, Toothless still has a long way to go before he can discover his totem." "For all we know it could be wisdom." Farris and Stoick then looked at the dancing night fury who managed to anger an old terrible terror who was ready to attack him until a group of female dragons waved at him, causing Toothless to turn and wave back.

Bad move, since that gave the old terror a chance to begin to beat him up for distrubing his sleep. "Are you sure Toothless will get wisdom?" "I think the spirits will mess up on him like they did to me."

"I felt the same way when I got my totem."

"Get out of here Farris, you're kidding."

"No really I was like, 'the eagle of guidence, what does that even mean?' But now I know that it's about leadership, and keeping an eye on you two."

"That's nice Farris, but I just to get my paw on that wall."

"Just be patient Stoick, you'll get that paw print on that wall."

"Really?"

"Guarantee it," the two older dragons exchanged smiles until Stoick went back to complaining as they walked to where the fish was getting collected. "But come on, the viking of love?" "Vikings don't love, they fight, they are evil, they're..." He stopped what he saying since both dragons saw a basket of fish half empty, the rest were gone with two sets of foot prints leading down the hill as Stoick finished his statement. "They're thieves."

Soon he was surround by angry dragons, especially Toothless who was beginning to question him. "You didn't tie it up did you?"

"Uh..."

"You should have gotten the totem of mutton heads!" Toothless shouted, until Farris butted in. "Knock it off. We'll just makes more baskets and catch more fish."

"Make more baskets and catch more fish!?" Toothless shouted, "It took at least me and another twenty of us three weeks to make that much baskets, and us all day to catch the fish!" "Go send lover boy to get 'em!"

Infuriated, Stoick marched forward, as he shouted, "Alright, I'll go get you stupid baskets!" With that he flew off, leaving Farris to give Toothless his death glare.

* * *

><p>"Come on, those stupid vikings couldn't have gone off that far," Stoick muttered to himself, as he flew around the island until he spotted something. Landing on a tree, he looked over seeing a tall female viking running only to stop at a dead end to a glacier. Looking closer, he saw that she had some muscles, green eyes, and auburn hair, not to mention that she was holding a sword.<p>

Seeing the basket on her back, he then threw a rock to grab her attention. After it hit her helmet, she turned arounf and from the looks on how she was in battle ready, he was spotted.

Deciding to get this, he flew out of the tree, causing the viking to pull out her shield as she began to swing her sword in defence. Stoick was ready to attack.

Meanwhile...

"Stoick!"

"Where are you Stoick!"

Toothless and Farris were flying no stop around the forest as the youngster complained, "He couldn't have gone that far.."

"He wouldn't have if you would have just kept your mouth shut."

Before Toothless could answer back to Farris, they both found and heard Stoick fall to the side of the cliff, all tangled up in nets! "Stoick!"

Meanwhile, trapped night fury was struggling his way out of the nets until he saw Farris show up but Stoick began shouting at him, "Farris no, you got to get out of here now!"

"What?"

"The viking!" The viking is right behind you!"

Turning around, Farris was faced to faced with the viking who seemed to look exhausted but she had some energy as she screamed her battle cry and was charging towards Farris! That was until Toothless was shooting not very rough at her to get her attention, apparently that worked since her eyes widen in shock, then began to charge towards Toothless, but only with her shield.

While Toothless was distracting the viking, Farris used his claws to get Stoick out of the nets, once he was free, they saw Toothless at the glaciers but in some trouble.

Toothless was waving his claws at theviking while he tried to not harm her, but without noticing, the sword of the viking's hand accidently slipped, causing it to cut through something...

"AHHHH!" "MY TAIL FIN!" "OH GODS IT HURTS!"

Hearing this, the older two rushed over to Toothless's aid, seeing the young night fury's left tail fin clean off and on the side, soon he fell through a trapped cliff but thankfully Stoick came just in time to grab ahold of him! "Hold on Toothless!"

Farris was shooting rocks at the viking's helmet, earning her attention but she ignored him, pushing him to the side as she headed towards the two struggling brothers. Believing that she'll harm his two younger brothers, Farris looks at the breaking cracks of the glacier.

Knowing that there wasn't any other option, he prepared his final and powerful plasma blast. Once he had his fire energy filled...He shot at the cracks.

Causing the ice to fall with the viking, and Farris himself..

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter, sorry for this cliffhanger and I'll update as soon as I can...See ya ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 folks and a little FYI here before I continue: The viking woman is Valhallarama, from the book series. Valka will show up on Father Viking 2 (like after i finish this one, if u saw Brother Bear 2, you might see my point here). Okay to sum it up, the viking lady is Valhallarama, not Valka. Valka will appaer later on, but until then just be patient. 'K㈴1 Now on to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"FARRIS!"<p>

Stoick couldn't believe his eyes, he just heard a plasma blast fire, then the sound of falling ice...He looked up and saw that Farris's tail was trapped on the ice so the ice took him as well as the viking.

Farris just gave him an apologetic look, then a smile as he fell to the icy waters, while the screams of the viking echoed in the sky.

"NO, FARRIS!"

Finally he got Toothless out from the danger of falling, as they quickly looked at the edge to see if their brothr survived...Something was getting out of the water...The two night furies held their breathes, but unfortunately, it was only the viking who hasped for air as she swam to dry land. Once she got out of the water she ran off, while leaving something behind.

After there was no sight of her, Stoick and Toothless rushed down to the water, shouting for Farris as they searched the cold water.

"FARRIS?!"

"FARRIS WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"FARRIS?!"

Toothless swam under and above the water...Until he found something that almost took his breath away. "STOICK!"

Said night fury quickly rushed to Toothless's side, as his heart beated rapidly, hoping that he found Farris at least unconscious. But his hopes were too good to be true. Floating above the water was some sort of rock but once Stoick got closer and picked it up, discovering that it the eagle totem.

The totem Farris wore and never, ever, took off.

"No...Farris." He refused to believe the truth, _Farris can't be dead. He's not dead, he's not dead. He's a tough night fury, Farris has to be here somewhere. He has to! There's no way that a viking and a couple of falling glaciers could kill him._

"FARRIS!"

"Come on where are you!"

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Stoick continued to search, while Toothless picked the eagke totem he threw aside, knowing very well that there's no denying the facts. He looked down in grief and sorrow while he listened to Stoick's frantic pleas and search through the water.

"He's dead...Farris is gone," Toothless whispered, then looked over to the dry land to see what the viking had left behind. He looked down at the object, and then gasped at the sight. _That was why she attack me and Stoick._ Toothless looked up, he had to tell Stoick but he decided to wait until the next day.

They had a funeral to go to, which was not expected at all...

_Later that Evening..._

The caves that were once filled with happiness was soon replaced with reddish oranege glows in the night. The torches have been lit up, but this was not for a celebration of joy.

Every dragon had sorrow plastered in their faces, some had tears falling, others had tears that refused to fall. Hatchlings had tears falling rapidly ad everyone stood near the funeral fire, that was facing the dancing lights in the skies.

Mana was handed the totem necklace from Toothless, as she placed ashes on top of it, before burning it on the fire as she rose her wings to send the smoke to the lights. Toothless let his tears fall a bit as he looked up in the sky. Stoick had sorrow and grief but after looking at the sky for a few seconds, he made a serious face, then flew off.

While the flames were ending, Stoick was out of the caves at the safe part of the forests as he trained himself to shoot fire at targets and fly fast enough to pin his target down. After two hours of this, he was ready, and set off to get Toothless.

Toothless was standing near the fire that was already gone, leaving nothing but smoke and ashes while everyone else left. Then Stoick appeared, "You ready Toothless?"

"For what?" Toothless asked, hoping that Stoick wasn't going to go do what he plans on doing.

"What does it look like, we're going after the viking," Stoick answered and then shot at the sky to show how much fire power he has. Toothless stared at Stoick in shock, and then replied, "I know how you feel Stoick." "But vengance isn't the answer, killing the viking won't solve anything." "It won't bring Farris back."

"So you expect me to just lay here and let that human go wonder this world!" "Our brother is dead because of that monster!" Stoick shouted, as Toothlss snapped, "I don't blame the viking, Stoick."

"Fine then, stay behind but I'm going to hunt that killer down, make sure she gets what she deserves." Stoick growled but Toothless instanting blocked his way.

"You can't do that, it's not right!" "Your totem is to love Stoick, you have to forgive her!"

"She was going to kill us but Farris took our place!" "We need to avenge him!"

"Stoick, she had a reason for going after us but I know she wasn't going to kill us!"

"Oh please, you are just saying that because you want a rider!" "She cut off your tail for Thor's sake Toothless!" "Do you want her to be your rider, a MURDERER?!"

"Of course I don't want her as my rider, I have someone else in mind but that isn't the point!" "The tail was an accident, I saw her sword slip and.."

"Now you're siding with the monster!?"

"Stoick, just listen, this isn't what you think..."

"You know what Toothless, it's best that you don't get a rider!"

"What?" "You can't be serious!

"I am, no brother of mine will go serve those monsters!"

"They are not monsters Stoick!"

"Shut up!" Stoick was now beyond furious, he couldn't believe that Toothless is defending the viking. "Do you think love has anything to do about being a pure dragon!?" "A real dragon wouldn't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Don't upset the spirits Stoick," Toothless warn, but Stoick shoved him to the side,only to have Mana look up at him in concern. Out of anger, Stoick ripped out his totem, and threw it to burning ashes as he flew off.

Mana picked the totem up, undusting the ashes while looking at Toothless. "I gotta stop him...Stoick's making a big mistake.." With that, Toothless grabbed the totem from her wings and ran off after Stoick, not even caring about his half tail fin.

Once both dragons were out of sight, Mana looked up at the sky, where the sky was filled with lights again. "You left too soon Farris...Your brothers need your guidence."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter guys! See ya next time and can anyone guess what Toothless found that Val left behind. Until next time!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 everybody! And if you've seen brother bear (who hasn't?) then you all probably know what happens ;) try to enjoy ;)

"I can't believe him!" Stoick growled, as he flew to the spot where the viking was last spotted. "After what that monster did, humans are not in my trust list..." "As for Toothless, once this is over, I'll find sone medical dragon to help clear his ideal nonsense about those vikings."

Finally Stoick found fresh foot prints, walking to the berry bush fields, he began to run towards where those foot prints led but soon he stopped. He crepted down, slowly walking further in the bushes until he heard a rustle sound. Taking a deep breath, he jumped to where the sound led but it only was a squirrel.

Embrassed to mistaken a small squirrel for a viking, he spooked it off as he sat down in exhaustion, after all he's been searching all night and half the day. Knowing that it'll take longer, Stoick decided to help himself with some berries until he heard the sound of a sword being pulled out, and more rustling of bushes began to be made.

Stoick stood absolutely still, for a dragon his size, one move and the viking will already know where he is and kill him on the spot.

He did hear the viking woman shout something but since he didn't learn how to understand what humans say, understanding her would be difficult. The only thing he could understand that the viking was shouting was,

"WHERE ARE YOU!?"

'She must be looking for me and Toothless, well if she wants another dead dragon to take home, well that won't happen', Stoick thought to himself, taking a few deep breaths, he made his battle roar, jumping out of his hiding spot.

However, he saw that there was no one there, but looking up, Stoick saw the viking begin to run up to the mountains. "No way she's getting away that quickly!" He then quickly chased after her, knowing that revenge was close.

Meanwhile...

"I hate this half tail!" Toothless snapped in frustration, but he continued to run until he spotted fresh tracks. "The viking lady..." Toothless began to sniff around until he found some dragon tracks, a night fury to be exact. "Stoick." He began to follow them until he paused, only to see that they lead up to the mountains.

"The curse mountains, if anyone did anything to upset the spirits up there, what'll become of them is something not good.." "I hope I'm not too late."

Back to Stoick..

"She's fast for a women.." "But she won't hide from me for long." Stoick picked up the pace, causing the viking to continue to run straight only to get herself at the very top of the mountains, trapped with only storm clouds and cliffs.

She turned around, knowing that she was even more trapped once Stoick fly in, right behind her. She held a tight grip on her sword and shield as the two began to circle around, then Stoick made the first move.

He blasted one plasma blast, but the viking dodged it, using her shied at the process as she then pulled out some bolas. Throwing three at him, Stoick got himself trapped again as she ran towards him but he wasn't going to let her win.

With all the strength he could muster, Stoick ribbed his way out of the ropes, but he had to fly to nearest rock since the viking's sword almost made contact with his chest!

However, with the weght he had, the rock began to break and move while the viking went over to hold on to the rock but with one touch it moved even more!

Stoick flew of the rock as he landed right behind her, getting ready to make his final blow while the viking went for her shield, ready to cover herself but by then, it was too late. As she ran, Stoick aimed his shot and then ran towards her, and fired his fire. Causing thunder to clap loudly, his roar and the shriek of the viking both echoed through the mountains.

Toothless heard both cries as he hurried and continued to climb the rocks seeing clouds blocking the top. Meanwhile Stoick was catching his breath as he looked down at the limb body, then gave out a cry of frustration.

Then, all of a sudden, blue lights began to circle around him wildly as he stood up, seeing now blue water fall as he stepped back. After a moment, Stoick went in the liquid, towards the center of the blue subtance, touching it with with his paw. Wit that, lights burst out, revealing all the spirits roaming around the mountain.

Wolves, fish, bears, dear, otters, and other spirits were moving around him until he spotted an eagle flying down to him. Instantly turning to the spirit of Farris, causing Stoick to become breathless. "Farris?"

Farris looked down at Stoick with sadness and disappointment in his eyes, as they both turned to see the dead body of the viking begin to get swept away in spirit form, leaving nothing. Stoick turned around only to see Farris gone until he felt some claws of an eagle lift him into the sky, as he felt his body feel different.

At the sky, a face of a viking was shown, and soon the night fury lost his tails, wings, and scales, which were replaced with human hands and legs. Clothing, boots, red hair and beard. Stoick transformed into a human.

Soon he was brought down back to the earth, regaining consciousness while Toothless was almost to the top.

Satisfied, the spirit lights instantly disappeared, letting a storm to begin at last. At last, Toothless made it to the top but at the sight he saw, he wished he stayed down. There was no sign of Stoick, just serveral scales and a viking man who was beginning to get up, placing his hands on a sword.

Feeling dizzy, Toothless stepped back, unwilling to believe that Stoick was dead but no dragon and a dizzy viking was proof enough. The viking stood up, but then lgithning flashed right in front of him, causing Stoick to fall over the cliff! As he fell, he bumped his head on a rock and then fell into a rushing river, hitting his head even more with branches and rocks!

He struggled to swim but since he didn't have his dragon features he was swallowed uo by the water until the last rock he bumped his head to caused him to go unconscious. Put cold, the water took him to near land as he laid there unaware of what had happened.

* * *

><p>Back in the mountain, Toothless searched around for any remains of his second older brother, but all he found was more scales and then Stoick's totem.<p>

_I don't blame the viking Stoick._

_ A real dragon wouldn't just sit here and do nothing!_

Those words rung in his mind for a few more times until Toothless grabbed the totem, wrapping it around his leg. That viking had just killed his brother without reason unlike the female one.

Toothless got up, and let out his most loudest and fearsome roar, because now it was time for him to avenge Stoick. That viking who fell off that cliff will die with no mercy, Toothless was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun! Hopefully this isn't a huge cliffhanger so see ya next time ;) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 everybody! And yes Hiccup will make an appearance here so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Oww my head...Wah...What happened? One minute I was being lifted to the sky, the next thing I know, I'm knocked out.<em>

At last Stoick opened his eyes, only to see Mana appear out of nowhere with a wet rag while she chatted away.

"So Stoick you decided to make a living...Oh that's quite a bump you got right there, don't worry it's not as bad as it seems."

Realizing that he wasn't dreaming about Mana talking, he stood up as he began to describe what he had witnessed that night. "Mana?" "Mana you won't this, I was on top of this huge mountain and en all these lights showed up out of no where and then.."

He was then hushed by Mana as she placed her wing in front of his mouth stating, "Stoick, you know my understanding of human language is rusty."

Human language? But he was dragon, is he? Confused Stoick, looked down at the pond, only to see a whole different face. A helemt?! A huge braided beard?! Red hair?! He got up to take a good look at himself, only to begin to panic.

"Wha?!" "Legs?!" "My wings?!" "WHAT IS THIS THAT SURROUNDS ME!" Stoick turned around only to see that his tail was completely gone.

If you lived in an island that's across this planet then best that you cover your ears because at that moment, Stoick screamed his lungs out in horror.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Soon he was panicking all over the place, touching his beard, looking at his moving fingers. Surprisingly, he managed to figure out how to walk, after falling to the ground twenty times. Mana on the other hand was trying to calm him down. "Stoick, calom down now...Um Stoick!" Seeing that this wasn't grabbing his attention, she picked up a rock and threw at at his helmet, finally earning his attention as she explained.

"Stoick listen to me, Farris did this to you...Oh I forgot, humans don't understand us dragons." "But anyways, if you somehow know what I'm saying, then you have to consult Farris's spirit up in the mountains in the mountains in the viking village island." "Where the lights touch the earth, he'll help you make up for what you've done wrong."

Stoick was confused on how Mana thought that he couldn't understand her since he heard every word she said as he complained, "But I didn't do anything wrong." Looking up, Mana was gone. "Mana?" "Mana, wait I didn't do anything wrong!" "I son't even know how to get to that viking island."

Deciding that there's no point in complaining, Stoick got up and wondered around the forest, which felt weird since he had to walk straight up with two legs, not four. He looked around seeing animal wonder the trees as he was going to ask them for directions since dragons could communicate with any animal but the squirrels he confronted scurried off in fright.

He tried again with some deer, but they ran off. The wolves growled him away, and the birds flew off as he shouted up to them, "No wait, come back!" "I'm trying to find where the lights touch the earth."

He leaned aganist a tree in frustration until he heard two voices laughing from a few trees away. There standing behind a log were two vikings. One tall one with blonde hair and a long beard as he wore a bucket on his head. The other one was sort with hazel hair and beard who seemed to have a fake leg and hand.

"Oh geez is that guy okay Mulch?" "Is he drunk?"

"Maybe, or maybe he got angry with those birds."

"You think they dropped poop on his head?"

"Shush now Bucket, you'll make him made, he looks tough."

Hoping that those two vikings could help maybe, Stoick headed towards them as the two began to panic.

"Oh Thor he's coming here Mulch!"

"I know that Bucket!"

"You knowwhat vikings do if he's mad at us for insulting him, he'll kill us!"

"Hide Bucket!"

They both hid inside the log, hushing each other until Stoick poked his had inside. "Excuse me..

Apparently just two words scared the wits of thme since they stepped back in fright.

"Oh spare us viking we didn't mean to trash talk about you!"

"Yeah, how about beat up Bucket over there, he's a good punching bag!"

"Hey why sale me out mutton head!"

"Half wit pig!"

"Son of a mutton troll!"

"Big nosed!"

"That's going a bit too far Mulch."

"Oh sorry.."

Stock rolled his eyes as he explained, "I'm not killing anyone." That apparently relieved both men as the one with the missing two limbs introduced him and his partner. "Well hi there sir, I'm Mulch and the one next to me is Bucket."

Mulch then whispered to Stoick's ear, "He lost half his brain back when dragons and vikings were at war with each other."

"So how you doing viking sir?" Bucket questioned, as Stoick growled, "Don't call me that."

"Oh sorry...Uh...Mr. Viking?"

"No, I'm a viking or a human," Stoick continued, "Do any of ypu know eher the lights touch the earth?" Both answered, "Yeah...No, nope sorry Mr. Viking, or yak."

"No I'm not a yak, I'm a viki...No I'm not a viking I'm a dragon." Both vikings stared at him in bewilderment as he explained, "I was transformed into a human by my brother with all this lights, and magic."

"Uh huh.." Mulch nodded, then coughed, "He's crazy.."

"I'm not crazy." Stoick sternly answered, as Mulch replied as if he didn't say anything, "Who told you that you p're crazy certainly not us, for a big strong viking like you." "To lt you in a secret we're not really people too, we're...We're squirrels."

Bucket went along with the game, "Oh well Mulch over there is a squirrel, I'm more like a lion."

Sighing, Stoick muttered to himself, "Why am I talking to a couple of dumb humans." "You know what, I'll fnd it myself." Then he went off as he heard Bucket shout, "Oh I wouldn't go there."

"Really why not?" Mulch questioned him as Bucket tried to remember, "Well there was something over there but I can't quiet put my finger on it." The two decided to had off discussing what Bucket was trying to warn about as Stoick rolled his eyes, still headed towards the so called 'don't go there' path.

In a split second, Stoick felt his leg get caught in something as he was lifted up in the air as he screamed, then landed only to hit his head back and forth on a rock and the tree he was caught in, thankfully with his helmet, his head didn't get that much damage.

After thirdy seconds of pain, Stoick realized that he was caught in an old trap that was used and made by dragons during the dragon and viking wars. He rubbed his head to ease the pain that began, then he spotted a stick.

Leaning forward, he grabbed ahold of the stick, ready to free himself until he heard the bushes rustle and move. The all of a sudden he heard a voice whisper to him. "Hey is the coast clear?"

"What?" Stoick questioned, as the figure in the bush whispered back, "Are there any wild dragons around?"

"Uhhh," Stoick wasn't sure but since he didn't meet up woth any besides Mana, "No."

"Oh good!" Then out of the bushes, bursted a viking teen with a green tunic, a vest, pants, one fake metal leg, one real one in a boot. He had auburn hair, and forst green eyes, sorta like Toothless. However, the way he jumped out of the bushes, that caused a surprise to Stoick as he was swung to the trunk of the tree, again, while the teen chatted away.

"Wow, I can't believe you didn't see that trap, I saw that from a mile away. You must be pretty embarrassed, but don't worry your reputaion won't be ruined cause I won't tell anybody." The teen noticed that he was talking too much as he picked the fallen stick and tried to help Stoick down, but ended up hitting the man serval times.

"Gosh, you are suck, here let me help you." "Hold still man."

"Ow hey kid stop it..Stop it!" Stoick shouted, but the teen looked at the trap as he talked to Stoick, "It's no use sir, normally vikings who are that suck will have to grab an axe and cut their foot off."

"I don't need a stupid human kid's help I just need the stick," Stoick groaned, then the teen was about to hand it to him but he quickly stopped him, "No,no,no, I'll get it. You put it back where you found it, behind the little rocks."

Once the youngster had the stick in the certain spot, he sat down on a near by boulder while Stoick swung back and forth to grab it as the teen chatted away. "That tree is strong to carry a man like you." "When I was little, I used to climb a ton of trees in the forest near my village. There was this one time when I six and was up in this pine tree and almost touched a terrible terror." "There's also this time when my mom.."

This was going to take a while.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter guys see ya later ;) please comment.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 guys, sorry for long wait but what can u do when it comes to preparing for Halloween and taking one's younger bro trick-or-treating. Anyway here's chapter 6 enjoy;)**

* * *

><p>"My eyes were red and watery, as for my tongue, it was swollen for the rest of the week. So from that day on, I was more careful about the candy my cousin offers me." It was already sunset and the boy was laid on top of a log, finishing up a branch of berries while Stoick continued to struggke for the stick.<p>

The teen stopped touching, making a smirk seeing how much frustration Stoick was in so without him looking, the youngster pushed the stick towards the trapped man.

"HA!" 'Finally got!" Stoick held the stick on his mouth as he used his hands to reach his trapped leg. "See it's all about...Using your head." The moment he stated, Stoick was looking straight at the viking, while said boy rolled his eyes.

Unfortunately, the stick plan failed when it snapped, sending Stoick to fall on his head again but was still trapped. Then half of the stick he used fell on his stomach while the teen chuckled. "Ouch that's gotta hurt."

"Don't you somewhere else to be?" Stoick growled, the teen nodded as he explained while looking at the trap. "Yeah I have to get back to the isle of Berk to the village for Thorsday Thursday." He then got an idea. "How about this, I get you down then we'll go together. Deal?"

Seeing that he had no other choice Stoick agreed, "Fine, if you can magically get me down I'll take you to this, this.."

"Thorsday Thursday."

"Whatever," Stoick groaned, then faced the teenager with a serious face, "But if you can't, you turn around, walk away and never come back."

"Alright deal, but you gotta swear it sir."

"Fine, fine I swear, but this is a dragon made trap," Stoick began while he saw the teen walk over to bush next to the tree that held him up. "And you're just a dumb little viking so there's really no way.."

The boy just looked at him with a 'are you serious' look on his face as he walked to the end of the rope which was tied to a stick and kick the stick off the ground, undoing the trap. Stoick's eye's widen in shock as he felt himself get lifted up in the air while screaming then hitting the ground faced down, then the branch of the tree broke, hitting him in the pain spot, causing him to silent scream in agony.

The teen however walked over to him, beginning to talk again, "Okay so I was thinking that we should travel at the day and rest half the night. We can sleep whenever we want to but..." He paused looked around, his forest green eyes widen as he made a run for it yelling, "RUN!"

"And good riddance!" Stoick yelled back, then he heard a couple of bushes rustle, quickly earning his attention.

Toothless quickly hid himself behind a tree, trying to remain calm. He finally found that viking so he was ready to attack. After taking a deep breath, Toothless got out from his hidding spot as he slowly approached Stoick, not even having a clue that the human was really him (as in Stoick).

Stoick however felt relieved to see a familiar face. "Toothless?" "Oh Toothless you found me. You wouldn't believe what a nightmare this had been."

However, Toothless didn't listen to Stoick, he was blinded by anger that he was growling threatening, opening his mouth to let out a plasma blast.

"Toothless?" Stoick slowly back from his brother, getting a bit frightened, which was ironic because normally younger siblings fear their older siblings (in a fun matter). "Toothless it's me, Stoick!"

Toothless didn't listen, he fired at Stoick, but the man jumped out of the way, making a run for it, breaking the branch that was tied to his leg near a tree stump. Stoick's heart was racing as he heard Toothless run right behind. This was only time that Stoick was thankful that the night fury couldn't fly now.

Stoick run to a low stream but was trapped in front of a glacier, until he found a human sized hole in the middle. Without a choice, Stoick looked back, seeing that Toohless was way far behind, so he quickly run through the hole.

The hole led to an icy cave while he continued to run until he was in the middle of the cave, letting out some air of relief. Until he heard the ice anove him crack as he saw Toothless on top of it growling something that he couldn't make out.

"Is he gone?" A voice echoed from behind him, Stoick turned around, seeing that it was that viking teen from before was there beginning to talk some more, causing Toothless to begin to look around. "I thought.." Before the teen could finish could finish, Stoick grabbed him, clasping his hand over the teenager's mouth, waiting silently for Toothless to leave.

He heard more ice cracking, then Tootless ran up ahead, far from where he was hidden. Stoick let out another breath of relief while the teen muffled while struggling, "Hey I can't...Breathe.."

Stoick released his hold on the teen, asking himself. "Why was he chasing me?"

"That's what wild dragons do, but the night fury who was chasing you was yelling something about wanting to kill you to avenge his brothers, that's his reason." The teen answered, taking a look at his metal leg.

"But it's not like him.." Then something clicked into Stoick's mind. "Wait, how do you know what that night fury was saying if vikings don't understand them?"

"Well you see I got this strange ability to undertsand and talk to dragons ever since I was born," the teen explained. "My mom believed that it was a gift."

"And your father?" Stoick asked, feeling a bit curious.

"I don't want to talk about him." The teen growled, the went back to fit up his fake leg, then changed the subject. "Well too bad the night fury didn't stick around for long."

"And why would you want that?" Stoick questioned suspiously, hoping that the boy wasn't a dragon trapper.

"Because everyone but me and mom back at my village has their own dragon. That was the reason why my mom and I were here, to find and train my soul mate." "After all we were the village saved from te Red Deat by.."

"Okay I don't need to hear that, train dragons. Is this every viking's dream now?" Stoick began to untie the rope on his leg, then looked up only to see the teen just stand there. "Hey kid don't you have your mother or father to get to, I'm sure they're worried."

"Yeah but my mom and I had this deal that when we leave I can go home by myself, and with a friend if I happen to make, a very old one." The teen answered. "So tomorrow, we'll get going to get to the Thorsday Thursday celebration."

"Hey I got other problems here kid so I'm not going anywhere with you or to this Thorsday thingy," Stocik sternly replied.

"What!? But you swore and we had a deal!" The teenager began, causing Stoick to interrupt, "Yeah well things change."

"But what if you get caught in more traps?"

"I won't fall into anymore.." Stoick began to walk away, not even noticing the rope tied to a rock, causing him to fall.

"Yeah you will, come on..." The teen begged, cutting the rope off, but Stoick continued to walk away. "Wait! You see...The truth is...I got seperated from my mom, and she's been gone for a while now. She told me at times like this I should head back but I can't without finding someone who'll help me out." Hiccup confessed. "Come on, Berk's not that bad. There's lots of food, and dragons, then at the end of the day everyone would look up at the mountains to see the spirit lights dance up there."

That quickly caught Stoick's attention, "Wait what did you say?"

"There's lots of food and dragons," the boy began but Stoick asked again, "No, no you know where the lights touch the earth?"

"Yeah, the mountains are above my village always have those lights dance around the skies, I'll take you too them."

Stoick looked at the teen for a moment before sighing in defeat. "Alright fine, first thing in the morning we'll both head out."

"Really?!" "Oh thank-"

Stoick held his hand in front of the boy who was about to embrace him. "Keep all that hugging stuff to yourself okay kid."

"My name's not kid!" "It's Hiccup." Hiccup replied in annoyance, noticing Stoick chuckling a bit in the name. _Well it's definately as worse as Toothless._

Stoick then laid down on the ground, ready to sleep, ignoring the confused look on Hiccup's face.

"What's your name?" Hiccup then asked, causing Stoick to groan and hit himself on the head.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter guys, see ya next time ;) <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 guys! I am super sorry for not updating for a while, schools kepts everyone busy from what they love to do. So now the moment you all have been waiting for is here, enjoy and after seeing a few requests, I've decided to have Hiccup sing 'On My Way', okay so this is how it'll work. Italics is Hiccup singing and bold italics is the rest of the song but by narrators. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>"Good morning Bucket," Mulch greeted as he came out of his branch made tent, greeted by said person.<p>

"Morning Mulch, what's today's schedule?"

"The usual...Fishing up some fish." The two vikings stood infront of a pond in front of a glacier as they dropped a set of nets.

"Let me stretch for a sec..." Bucket began to crack some bones, then do some yoga until he was finally finished. "Ready." Without any other interruption, the two stood and waited as the fish swam into the nets.

However the two didn't notice Toothless walking slowly towards the glacier, sniffing around for a trail. "Come on, give me that monster's scent..." Toothless walked closer to the glacier until his head stood up towards the small entrance. "Got you..."

With extreme caution, Toothless entered the opening as he followed the scent getting closer to where Stoick and Hiccup were sleeping. At last, Toothless sprung out to attack, only to see the spot to be empty but it had clues that someone was there a while ago.

"You got lucky human, I swear I will find you!"

* * *

><p>"You really had to wake me up that early?" Stoick grumpled from the lack if sleep as he followed Hiccup out towards the woods.<p>

"Yeah, everyone wakes up at the crack of dawn, sometimes even before the sun comes up," Hiccup explained, sitting down on a tree stump to fix his metal leg again.

"What is it with you fixing your metal leg every five seconds kid?" Stoick asked, standing next to Hicup waiting impatiently.

"You try walking while handling phantom pains this time of year, when I get back hime Gobber is supposed to help fix this up or make me a new one." "You see losing.." Hiccup began to explain until Stoick interrupted,"You don't see me missing a limb kid."

"My name isn't kid, it's Hiccup, say it with me..Hic-cup." Hiccup stated very irritated, standing up to follow Stoick, who answered back. "You sure ypur mother didn't ditch you Hic-cup?"

Hiccup just glared at him, catching up with Stoick. "Wait up, you don't even know which way is it to the ship!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside back to Mulch and Bucket, the two were counting the fish in their nets until Mulch looked up seeing something getting out of the glacier.<p>

"Nightfury?!" He whispered, catching sight of Toothless. "Bucket leave the fish, we gotta go...Now!" With that Mulch ran off, believing that Bucket was behind him but the half wit man was still counting as he mumbled.

"Mulch you'll have to wait, at this time I'll get cramp if I run right now." Bucket looked down to see Toothless stare right at him. He quickly spit out the mead he was drinking and ran after Mulch. "OH GEEZ HE'S AFTER US, WAIT UP MULCH!" "Ow, ow...OH CRAMP!"

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Stoick were walking in the meadow of the island while the teen was still telling his tall tales. "Actually Stoick, if you really want to know how me and my mom got seperated, I was saving this for Thorsday Thursday, but I'll tell you."<p>

Ignoring the annoyed look on Stoick, Hiccup began, "It was probably the fifth or sixth most coldest day in my entire life..."

"Oh that sounds good you should definately save it," Stoick interrupted.

"You think so?" Hiccup asked sarcastically, knowing the answer he'll recieve from Stoick, who answered in annoyance, "Yeah...For your friends."

"Well I got this other story about the time..." Hiccup began but Stoick instantly told him, "How about this...No talking!"

"Okay...Then I'll sing.." Hiccup suggested, earning the opposite answer of yes from Stoick but the teen sang anyway.

_Tell everybody I'm on_ _my way_

_New friends and new places to see_

"Hiccup stop singing!" While the teen sang, Stoick covered Hiccup's mouth but he still sang, then he lifted him up, and stuck him in a log, but the singing was still echoing.

_With blue skies ahead_

_Yes I'm on my way_

_ And there's nowhere else that I rather be!_

Hiccup got out the log, walked alongside with Stoick with a smile, but the large viking had an annoyed face on him. Hiccuo decided to copy his face,mmaking the same annoyed face expression, causing Stoick to roll his eyes, then Hiccup did the same.

Stoick ran ahead, hoping to lose Hiccup but the teen kept following.

_**Tell everybody I'm on my way  
>And I'm loving every step I take<br>With the sun beatin' down, yes I'm on my way  
>And I can' keep this smile out my face.<strong>_

They finally got to the ship, sailing on the ocean until Hiccup pointed to another island ahead, yelling. "We need to dock there!" "We stop on every island we can to resupply since you ate most of it."

Hiccup then looked down at the empty baskets as they docked to the next island.

**_Cause there's nothing like seein' each other again  
>No matter what the distance between<br>And the stories that we tell will make you smile  
>Oh it really lifts my heart<em>**

Stoick was sitting against a boulder, annoyed again when he heard Hiccp telling a group of traveling vikings another funny story, causing them to laugh while Stoick then dragged Hiccup ahead.

They camped in a cave while Hiccup tried to sleep closer to the man for some warmth from the cold but Stoick got up and slept on the other side.

**_So tell 'em all I'm on my way  
>New friends and new places to see<br>And to sleep under the stars, who could ask for more  
>With the moon keeping watch over me<em>**

Another day of sailing, Hiccup was keeping watch until he spotted another island. "The orange islands!" "Good place to rest!"

**_Not the snow not the rain can change my mind  
>The sun will come out wait and see<br>And the feeling of the wind in your face can lift your heart  
>Oh, there's no where I would rather be<em>**

The two were yet again inside a cave to dry off from the sudden rain strom that came and Hiccup was preparing a fire while putting the fish in the stick so he can cook them. Stoick just stared at the rain, looking at the far off ocean horizon.

The next day, the two explored the island, but they were then running away from a green thunderdrum that Stoick angered, only to stop at a cliff.

"JUMP!"

Listening to Hiccup, they both jumped, landing on a pile of mud, Stoick got up, only to see his hair in an Elvis Presley (if they knew him) style. That caused Hiccup to laugh like crazy until Stoick messed with his hair for revenge.

They both laughed in enjoyment, Stoick feeling very attached to the boy as they ran down the hill, only to see Bucket and Mulch run towards them out of breath.

"Hey wait up, oh hi Hiccup, good to see you," Mulch greeted, then looked at Stoick. "Hey geez I didn't know that this man is your new dad, he's quite the character."

"Yeah, I didn't know Mr. Viking had a son, he's cute eh." Bucket russled Hiccup's hair, while they both tried to explain but Mulch explained his situation.

"Hey can we just hang out with you guys cause there's this dragon chasing us, and if you find the wild dragon you can finish him off."

"But we lost the dragon back at the glaciers at the other island," Stoick explained, they all headed to their ships but only to see them destroyed because of a couple terrible terrors playing rough.

"Well now the dragon will just have to be trained by.." Hiccup began but Stoick interrupted. "I got an idea!

**Cause I'm on my way now  
>Well and true, I'm on my way now<strong>

**I'm on my way now  
>I'm on my way now<br>I'm on my way now**

"This is amazing!" Hiccup shouted, riding on top of the necks of a scauldron. "Plus with my help, we got these dragons to help get to the nearest village!"

Each one of the vikings were riding on top of their own scauldron as the sea dragons swam in the water.

"Who knew you can get sea sick on top of these things," Stoick mumbled trying not to puke on the account of his queasiness, causing Hiccup to laugh.

_**Tell everybody I'm on my way  
>And I just can't wait to be there<br>With blue skies ahead yes I'm on my way  
>And nothing but good times to share<strong>_

_**So, tell everybody I'm on my way  
>And I just can't wait to be home<br>With the sun beatin' down yes I'm on my way  
>And nothing but good times to show<strong>_

_**I'm on my way**_

"YES I'M ON MY WAY!" Hiccup shouted to the horizon, while the scauldrons continued to led them to the nearest rest island.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter, see ya next time ;)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 guys, hope u all enjoy this ;)**

* * *

><p>"And since Mildew was being such an old grump, causing madness in the village my mom had to move him all the way to the other side of town...But he still bothers us," Hiccup and Stoick got the closest village earlier and got a spare ship so they were sailing at sea, forgetting about Bucket and Mulch who were busy dinning at the village's grand hall. So at the ship, Hiccup was telling his village's life stories, which the one about Mildew amuses Stoick.<p>

Well almost until Hiccup was about to talk some more until Stoick placed his hand on the boy's mouth. "Do you ever stop talking?"

Hiccup was about to answer until he looked up at the sky and pointed, removing the hand that covered his mouth. "Check it out...It's the dancing auras, that's where the spirits live."

"Wait, you know about the spirits?" Stoick asked in shock that a teen that young knows about something like that.

"Yeah," Hiccup nodded, pointing to the sky at the lights while explaining. "My grandma is up there, my grandpa, and even that despicable father of mine is up there. Spirits make all kinds of changes, they turn winter to spring, change the leaves color, and how the moon changes it shape."

"Yeah, yeah I get it," Stoick interrupted. "You know for change, the spirits should just leave well enough alone."

Hiccup stared at Stoick in confusion. "How come?" Stoick sighed, then explained, "My brother's a spirit, if it wasn't for him...I wouldn't be here." _Here as a human with a viking kid at sea._

"You have a brother up there?" Hiccup looked up at the lights again, then back at Stoick. "What happened to him?"

"He was killed by a vi.." Stoick paused, deciding to not use the 'v' word. "By a monster."

"I'm sorry..." "What's your brother's name?" Hiccup asked, Stoic simply answered, "Farris." Before realizing it, Stoick saw Hiccup climb to the top of the ship and shout really loud to the lights in the sky. "HEY FARRIS!" "THANK YOU, IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, I WOULD HAVE NEVER MET STOICK!"

Stoick stared at Hiccup dumbfounded, because Hiccup just met him and already he's thanking a spirit who used to be a dragon. 'Maybe not all vikings aren't that bad' He thought to himself. Hiccup climbed back down on deck, meeting up with Stoick while holding something.

"Here, this was something I was supposed to give to my father a long time ago but you deserve this more." Hiccuo then handed Stoick a necklace with a night fury pendent made out of gold.

"How did you.." Stoick asked in shock, looking at the necklace but Hiccup answered with a smile. "I'm an apprentice for the blacksmith, Gobber back at my village so I can make stuff like that with my own hands. My dad doesn't deserve something like that." With that Hiccup sat down on the nearest barrel, looking at the calm night sea.

"Um Hiccup, if you want to...If it's not that personal.." Stoick began. "You seem to feel disgusted everytime you have your father was mentioned, why?"

Hiccuo stayed silent for a moment, before responding with a straight answer. "My father tried to kill me when I was only five years old..."

Those words stung Stoick to the core. Kill him? Why would anyone try to kill Hiccup? "Your own father?" "Kill you? But why?"

"He used to the chief of my village," Hiccup explained, "And I was born early, so I'm considered the runt of the village, a hiccup. So because of my small size, my father despised me, he wanted me gone." "He's also crazy..."

Stoick tried to understand those words until something sparked in his mind. _No, that boy couldn't be from that viking tribe with their crazy chief who angered the queen dragon, and were saved by his parents...Could he?_ "Just how crazy was he?"

"Oh he was born crazy... He was angry with mom for not letting him just abandon me when I was born, I wasn't wanted by him."

"And since I had the rare ability to understand dragons, and talk to them, he thought of me as a monster, a demon...Part dragon."

"He ignored me, he ignored the village, he and my mom got into a lot of arguements but the most crazy thing about him is his search for the dragons nest." Hiccup explained, then pointed to a small but visible scar.

"During dragon raids, he made sure that a dragon would have a chance to kill me, or burn me...One night he was so mad about me for still being alive, he began to beat me, and cause this scar. Mom stopped him from beating me up, so my mom and I hd to live with my cousin Snotlout's home until my father showed some improvement."

Stoick couldn't belive what he heard, then asked, pointing to the boy's metal leg. "Did your father cause that?"

Hiccup shrugged as he continued, "You could say that...He had the whole tribe go on a ship as he used a trapped dragon to find the dragon's nest. We've found it alright but my father was too much of a fool to realize what could happen."

"He launched giant boulders to break the walls of the nest, he chased all the dragons out but then he did the most crazy. He went further in the cave, and woke the Red Death up with one battle cry and stabbing it's legs."

"That enormous dragon rampaged through the island, burning all the ships while everyone was running around to safety while warriors tried to fight it off."

"Mom protected me at that time, I was only five but then I felt someone snatch me away from her, only to see that my father was the one who took me and ran in front of the Red Death...Lifting me up to the air, shouting at the beast to eat me."

"Eat you?" "What good will that do?" Stoick questioned, knowing now that Hiccup's father is a maniac, what good will trying to get the queen dragon to eat someone's only child?

Hiccup gave a small smile. "He thought that maybe a sacrifice to the dragon will stop the chaos, but everyone knows that it would only make it worse. I heard my mom screaming for my father to let me be, but she was held back by a couple of my father's maniac friends."

"I thought that it was the end for me when the Red Death went down to get me until a miracle happened."

"What miracle?" Stoick asked, having a slight feeling that he knew what Hiccup was talking about.

"Two adult night furies, they came from the skies, blasting the red death to the ground and my father along with his partners, having me flying through the air since he let go of me." "Before I hit the ground, one of the night furies caught me on her back, as she rode me above the queen, she was starting to get up and then I heard the night fury ask me for any ideas on how to defeat her."

"I studied dragons from a far distance so remembering one of my observations, I knew exactly what to do." "I explained my plan to both adults, they agreed to go with the plan and so we flew and battled the red death."

"But my father began to wildly shot arrows at the two, hitting their back, and their legs but they refused to have me remove them." "We continued to battle."

"After a few tough blasts around the monster's body, we sky dived to the ground, waiting for her to fire but before she could, I signaled the night fury to fire in the queen's mouth."

"That caused that tyrant to explode in flames when she crashed, and during the explosion, my father was standing there with his accomplices, so they died in her burning flames, everyone else was safe."

"Unfortunately, that giant tail hit me very roughly, causing me get knocked off and fall to the burning body.." "I guess before I reached the flames, the two night furies dived in to protect me from the fall." "From what my mom told me, they both wrapped me around their wings, falling into the ground." "They were dying at that moment, they saved me before their souls left this world."

"So if wasn't for those two night furies, I wouldn't be here, they saved most of me..My left leg here got burned so it had to be replaced but everyone, even me, we're all grateful to them. My village also counted me as one of the heroes but those two were the real ones." "So now on we celebrate Thorsday Thursday to honor the night furiyes who died saving us."

"We stopped the fighting and went to training, which I was in charge if doing, help train dragons for the villagers. Dragons and vikings live together in peace, each one has their soul mate, but I'm still looking for mine." "We know who is our dragon when both dragon and rider feel it."

Hiccup paused to take a breath, then looked up at Stoick. "So that's why I don't respect that cruel man, he's not even close to being a father...My mom took his place as chief until I'm old enough to get the role."

"I'm sorry to hear about this...You never knew what a father's love was like?" Stoick asked, Hiccup shook his head, whispering, "No unless if you count Gobber, he was like an uncle."

"No one shouldn't have to betreated like that, especially someone like you..." Stoick commented. "Even if you were born early or have a strange ability, that shouldn't be something for a father to be ashamed of."

The Stoick saw Hiccup yawn a bit, rubbing his eyes in drowsiness. "Come on, we should be going to bed now." With that, he led Hiccup below deck to the huge bed that was in the middle since the village also was one to have the fancy stuff in.

Stoick tucked Hiccup in bed first before he climbed in himself, getting both of the, warm enough in the large fur blanket. Before Stoick could fall asleep, he felt Hiccup snuggle closer to him, whispering before drifting off to dream land.

"I've always wanted a real father..."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter guys, next chapter will be their first arguement so be prepared...Until next time ;)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 guys, hope u enjoy this ;)**

* * *

><p>The sun rose once again as the ship sailed through the sea in the middle of nowhere while two vikings were sleeping peacefully below deck.<p>

Stoick was snoring until a ray of sunlight hit his eyes, making him wake up. He looked down to see Hiccup move around in his sleep muttering, "Yeah yeah...I'll train that terrible terror for ya Spitelout..." "Oh h-hi Astrid..." "Yeah...Uh huh...Training? *yawn* Today? Don't worry...I'll remember.."

Stoick smiled until he knew that the teen had to wake up now. "Rise and shine Hiccup, you need to see where are we?"

"Four more hours mom..." Hiccup yawned, snuggling under the blanket some more. Smiling a bit more, Stoick pulled the blanket off Hiccup and began to tickle attack the boy.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THOR?!" "STOICK?!" "Ahahahahaha, s-stop it...AHAHAHA!" "That tickles, ahaha!" Hiccup was now wide awake, curling into a ball while laughing for a sort ten seconds before getting off of bed. "Good morning."

"Afternoon," Stoick corrected, as they both went up deck to see where they are while Hiccup stared in shock. "Afternoon?" "Man we must have slept very late."

"Yeah we sure did. So which way to Berk?" Stoick asked, Hiccup looked at the sea only to gasp a bit seeing nothing but strange islands and the large vast sea. He looked around every direction while Stoick asked again. "Well which way?"

"Ummmm...I think it's to the south," Hiccup guessed.

"You think?"

"No...Maybe it's up north..." Hiccup guessed again, ignoring the disbelief and annoyed look on Stoick's face. "But don't worry, I'm sure we have a map around here somewhere.." Hiccuo went in his satchel only to see the map completely wet and broken from the ride on the scauldrons.

"Or not...We can..We can use the compass," He checked his hidden vest pockets only to see that every pocket was empty. "Which I traded with that village to get this ship."

"Grea, just great," Stoick grumpled, they docked to the nearest unknown island, well they didn't actually have a dock to leave the ship at as the angry viking went off to the woods, with Hiccup shouting after him.

"Hey wait up Stoick!" Hiccup jumped off from the boat, forgetting to get the ship secured so it wouldn't sail off. "Look it's that bad, let's go back to the ship and see if the village packed an extra map or something."

"Oh like what good would that do, there might not be an extra map. You know what, let's look for the nearest village we can find and we'll ask for directions there..." Stoick sighed, then looked at the spot where the ship should have been docked. "Where's the ship?"

Hiccup turned around only to see the ship gone, they both looked around for a few moments until the teen shouting while pointing to where the tides were low and where the rocks were above the water. "OVER THERE!"

They chased after the ship on the island, shouting and trying to jump in to stir it to a safer course. Unfortunately they were too late, the ship crashed into the rocks, breaking into pieces!

Stoick stood there shaking his head in disbelief until he walked away into the woods in a grouchy mood. Hiccup sighed in frustration before going after Stoick, trying to reassure the man. "Look it's not as bad as it looks." "See this happened one time to me and Gobber but thankfully.."

"Just shut up kid!" Stoick shouted, causing Hiccup to flinch a little but shut his mouth at the process while the man continued. "Look I don't care if you and Goober found a herd of hammerhead squirrels to get out the island!"

"First of all his name is Gobber! Not Goober!" Hiccuo counter argued. "And second, if it weren't for me helping you, you would still be hanging upside down on that tree!"

"Well at least I'm not a blabbering mouth kid who talks all the time!" Stoick argued, then mimicked Hiccup's voice. _"I'm lost! My mommy and I got seperated! I want you to come with me to Thorsday Thursday."_ "WHY DON'T YOU JUST GROW UP AND ACT YOUR AGE!"

"Now see here!" "If you didn't find me then you wouldn't know where to go, and maybe I could have seen where we were at the beginnning if it wasn't for your big head!"

"I won't be spoken that way young man!" "Just grow up kid!"

"Fine, then I'll get out this island and find my own way back home!" Hiccup exclaimed, they then began to scream at each other the same word.

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"**FINE**!"

"Fine..." With that, Hiccup went off to the opposite direction, off to the beach very infuriated, along with Stoick.

However, Stoick only walked only ten steps before stopping, feeling guilt swim all over him. _Hiccup is just a lad, he's been through more than me, and after all I told him yesterday...He didn't even have a real father to show him how to do the man stuff..._

Sighing, Stoick turned around and bgean to search for Hiccup, and just his luck it began to rain. "Hiccup!" "HICCUP!"

Meanwhile...

"I'm so stupid!" Hiccup hissed. "Why didn't I pack another map, or paid even more attention then we wouldn't be lost without a ship!"

"Stoick has every right to be mad at me, I promised to lead him to Berk without any problems but nooooo!" "I had to be useless and mess things up again!" Hiccup then slapped a broken tree branch before it hit him on the face. "OW!"

Hiccup then made it to the beach and just his luck it began to rain, but thankfully he found serval wood to make a raft, and he had a spy glass so he looked around the horizon. "Ah ha!" "A village, we can ask for directions and a new ship..."

Then Hiccup spotted their ship, it didn't look that bad, the sails were good, but the left side of the boat had a huge hole! "It's the size of Gobber!"

Hiccup began to lift pieces of the wood he found, hauling it through the sand to nail it to the ship using some rusty nails and a rock as a hammer. However, for someone his size and with the rain, it was very difficult.

He hammered the nails down until he tripped and dropped a long plank of wood in the water, it began to float away while Hiccup reached out to get to it. He didn't notice how slippery the rock he was standing on was so with only slip with the metal leg...

"AHHH!" "Help! Someone...Anyone!" Hiccup was struggling to stay above the water but with the rain, waves hit his face, and with his metal leg, he was dragged down under water. Hiccup struggled to breath but he felt himself go down deeper in the sea, he was beginning to lose air and consciousness until he felt a pair of strong hands grab him just in time.

Stoick had found Hiccup just in time to see the boy fall in the sea so as fast as his two legs can carry him. He managed to jump in the water, swim as fast as he could to reach Hiccup, seeing that the boy was losing air.

He grabbed ahold of the teen and with every muscle he had, he swimmed back to shore. Hiccup was choking out wayer, getting fresh air as he looked up at Stoick confused. "Why would you do something crazy like..."

Hiccup didn't even finish his statement since he was wrapped in an embrace from Stoick, as the man whispered, "Sorry for overreacting Hiccup, can we start over, and fix up the ship together?" Hiccuo didn't have to think twice before nodding and handing Stoick an extra rock hammer.

It might have seem like a coincidence or a miracle, but on the very second he handed Stoick the hammer, the rain stopped falling and the sun shined once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah sorta different from the movie but I think this chaoter is okay...okay see ya next time ;)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 everyone, sorry for the wait but school got in the way (hasn't it got in the way for everyone) anyway, here's the new chapter and enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>At last, Stoick and Hiccup have finished fixing the ship so they were back sailing at the sea, looking around for a familiar path to get back on track.<p>

"You regonize anything yet or is my big body still in your way?" Stoick joked, both of them chuckled until Stoick asked, "So do you really thing I have a bug fat body?"

"Well if you hunched your shoulders a bit, it wouldn't look so big," Hiccup answered, but before he knew it, he felt Stoick lift him up, and placed him on his shoulders.

"You mean like this?" Stoick chuckled, moving around while Hiccuo held on so he wouldn't fall while he laughed as well, "Hey I'm not a kid you know."

"Yeah totally," Stoick answered sarcasticallym then spotted an island with a group of monstrous nightmares on scattered around, while two were on a hill in front of the mounatins while they hit each other on the head with their horns.

"Uh Hiccup can you understand what they are saying?"

Hiccup looked towards the nightmares and heard what they told each other, apparently in front of a female monstrous nightmare.

"Yeah that hit the spot right there, hey check it out!" "She's looking at me."

"Wait she's hitting up on me, she's crushing on me!"

The female dragon rolled her eyes while the two dragons began to get ready to fight.

"Hey baby cake over here!"

"Are you out of your mind she's obviously looking at me!"

"You wanna go!?"

"Yeah let's get fired up!"

Before the two males got into a fight, Hiccup called over from the ship, "Hey guys over here, do you know where we are?"

The first nightmare answered, "Yeah you're just near those islands shape like a hand but I advise going there by foot here, leave your ship here but there's another ship over there on those islands."

The other nightmare slapped him in anger, "Hey I thought we were going to fight!"

"Uh excuse me?" Hiccup was about to thank them but those two dragon began to shout some more, then heard their echoes across the island. However since they didn't know about that, the nighmares got into another shouting match.

"HEY SHUT UP!"

_"Hey shut up!"_

"NO YOU SHUT UP!"

_"No you shut up!"_

"JUST SHUT UP!"

Hiccup and Stoick shortly ignored them as they docked the boat, got off and began to walk to the other side of the mountains until Hiccup got a good look around the place. "Wait, I know this pace?" "Yeah...We're getting close to Berk!"

"Really?" Stoick asked eagerly, following the teen as they got near the edge of the island while Hiccup pointed straight ahead, "Yeah we just need to go through Breakneck Bog!"

There the foggy island appapeared, looking just as haunted as ever, while smothering smokebreaths flew around ready to get their next victim. Stoick's mouth was wide open as he looked at Hiccup in shock, but the teen just asked as if it was nothing.

"What?"

* * *

><p>"You sure you know where we're going?" Stoick asked, while he tried to keep up with the running boy as they went deeper into the fog.<p>

"Yeah, yeah follow me!" "Mom amd I pass through here every year!" With that Hiccup disappeared into the fog while Stoick was doing his best to avoid fallen bones or metal. Smothering smokebreaths tend to drop bones (even though that was very rarel) and metal they had but didn't have a tight grib on.

Stoick soon realized that he lost Hiccup so there he was, wondering around breakneck bog nervous out his wits. Sure as a dragon he met some of those dragons but he was never allowed to venture in that island.

"Hiccup?" "Hiccup where are you?"

He turned around a bit before he felt something jump on him and make a night fury call! At first he thought it was Toothless so he screamed and fell over a log, only to hear..Laughing?

"HICCUP!"

Said teen was on the ground laughing his head off after successfully scaring the wits out of Stoick, but the man wasn't amused at all. "Don't do that again."

"Scared you didn't I?" Hiccup chuckled, sitting up but Stoick didn't want to admit it so he tried to lie. "There's scared, and then there's surprised."

"And you were both," Hiccup laughed, "I've been practicing dagon calls and boy they must be really real if you got scared."

"Wait, won't a night fury come if tey heard this call?" Stoick questioned in worry, if a call like that can summon a night fury, Toothlee will know where they are!

"Don't worry, sure the calls work but there isn't a night fury around in miles," Hiccup reassured, then looked over at a tree with a lot of vines that looked like a skull. Smirking, Stoick tried to scare Hiccup back, key word tried.

"Nice try Stoick, but I've been here a hundred times," Hiccup amirked back, turning around from where he was looking. "Uh you got a little spit under there." Stoick wiped off the spit from his chin until Hiccup gasped, "Stoick behind you!"

"Ha, you're not fooling me this time Hiccup."

"No Stoick look out!" Before Stoick knew it, Hiccuo pushed him out of the way where a plasma blast was just fired, thankfully none of them got hit.

Then out of the shadows, Toothless jumped in front of Stoick, growling in anger and from the looks of it, Toothless was swimming his way here!

Toothless was ready to pounce on Stoick, but the man then spotted some smothering smokebreaths, so picking up a rock, he threw it at them. Infuriated, the dragons turned around only to see Toothless so the attacked him.

While Toothless was distracted, Stoick and Hiccup made a quick run for it, but with the fog, they went to two different paths.

Stoick was running as fast as he could, until he found the ship the monstrous mightmares were taking about, but to he was on the cliff above it, he could easily jump down, if it wasn't for the rough waves.

"Stoick!"

Soon siad man realized that Hiccuo was still in the forest with Toothless probably running around ready to attack anyone!

Meanwhile...

"Stoick!" "Stoick where are you!" Hiccup was running to look for a way out but woth all this fog, he kept bumping into smothering smokebreaths.

Then suddenly he saw a shadowy figure approach him so he ran straight ahead as fast as he could until he tripped and fell down a hill only to be faced to face with the night fury!

"Hey it's okay..." Hiccup beganm getting up slowly so he wouldn't make the dragon mader than before. "I'm a friend.."

"I'm not here to hurt you boy, I'm just after that large guy you hang out with, is he your father?" Toothless explained quickly. Hiccup shook his head, and then explained himself. "No, he's just helping me get back home, why?" "Did he do something?"

"Yes he did, but it's none of your business on what he did, but be careful..." Toohless got up to leave before stopping and gave Hiccup a warning, "And don't trust that man."

With that, Toothless left, leaving Hiccup confused, until he felt Stoick's hand help him up and run through the forest. "Go left!" "No, no the other left!" You'll run into the amothering smokebreaths!"

At last they were at the at the edge of the cliff, soon Stoick turned around only to see Toothless approaching so he quickly threw Hiccup on the softest spot on the ship. Before he could jump as well, he was soon pinned down by Toothless!

"Stoick!"

Toothless snarled at Stoick, but before he could do anything, Stoick quickly used every strength he had and tossed Toothless to the side. Toothless landed on top of some vines so Stoick had time to jump, causing a ton of shock to Toothless until he spotted a ship sailing off.

"What are you doing Stoick? We could have trained him," Hiccup questioned, but Stoick shook his head, looking back. "No, it's too dangerous now."

Before Hiccup could say anything else, they both saw Toothless on the edge of the cliff, the dagon was looking down at the totem necklace Stoick had, so he ran and jumped off!

Both Hiccup and Stoick gasped, planning to turn around to help but Toothless was struggling to swim but with those waves, he was pulled away before they could do anything.

"We should turn around and help him Stoick!" Hiccup begged, "He could drown!"

"No he's alright, that dragon is a strong swimmer," Stoick assured, knowing for a fact that it was true.

"How do you know?" Hiccup questioned, but all Stoick did was answer while sailing the boat. "I just know."

Hiccup then decided to drop the subject and point out where they needed to go to get to Berk but he couldn't forget what Toothless told him. '_Don't trust that man.' What could that night fury mean? What did he do, and why can't he be trusted?_

_Can I trust him now?_

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter guys, so yeah this chapter is different from the orginal movie too so see ya soon ;)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 guys, so sorry about the absence, I have a school life (who doesn't?) so here it is, enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>The sea was calm, the ship was quiet for once but everytime Stoick would down at Hiccup, he would the teen thinking about something that seemed to bothering him.<p>

Hiccup was actually still thinking about what Toothless has warned. "_Don't trust that man."_ The teen was silent, not knowing what to do, who to believe, and wither or not to continue to trust Stoick.

"You're very quiet," Stoick began, catching Hiccup's attention. "Is there something troubling you?"

Hiccup didn't want to tell Stoick what really happened so he lied instead. "Uh well...I was just thinking about my mom.." "She sometimes can't make it to Thorsday Thursday. I wonder if she's okay."

"Don't worry Hiccup, I'm sure she's fine."

Hiccup smiled a bit until he decided to change the subject until they heard the horns blow and a monstrous nightmare flew in with his rider, who yelled. "THE HADDOCK HAS ARRIVED!"

"Snotlout, you don't need to do that!" Hiccup yelled at said rider, but Snotlout simply shrugged as he flew back to the island, "It's catchy besides, you're late again! Hurry up, the celebration's about to start!"

"THERE'S BERK STOICK,MRIGHT OVER THERE!" Hiccup pointed in excitement, and there was the small island but with plenty of room for everyone.

"Come on Stoick dock the ship, you have to meet the village and my friends!" Hiccup rushed, as he stirred the ship to go faster while Stoick was turning paler than a piece of paper. Since he used to be a dragon, humans, especially vikings, aren't exactly in the top things he is comfortable with. Once they were docked, Hiccup oulled Stoick out cf the ship and ran to village, while villagers at the dock were giving him looks of confusement.

Stoick decided to let go of Hiccup's hand. Bad choice because once he did, he tripped over a sheep and bumped into one of vikings.

The man turned around to see who bumped into him, but Stoick moved away from him but he then bumped into a viking women who raised her axe but lowered it once she saw him. Stoick was about to scream until he ran over by stampeding sheep and a flock of deadly nadders.

_Oh thor, why me?!_

Dragon riders who were riding a zippleback swooped down at the village, causing the sheep to stampede further throughout the island!

Soon he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, he was about to grab that stranger and punch him until he saw that the man was about his size, small helmet, blonde beard, peg leg, a hook hand, and a stone tooth.

The man chuckled as he slapped his back, "Welcome to Berk, I see that you have some fighting skills!" "But you better stop bumping into everyone, you can cause more chaos than Ruffnut and Tuffnut." "So who are you?"

"I...Uh...My name is...Wait who are you?" Stoick stuttered, before the man could answer, Hiccup came running out of nowhere as he approached the man.

"HEY, GOBBER!" "I'M BACK!"

The man turned around, then smiled happily as he saw Hiccup approach, giving e teen the big bear hug. "Nice to see ya Hiccup, still the little fishbone we know and love!" "Where have you've been, probably looking for dragons I suppose."

Before the teen could answer, another teenage girl came over and punched him on the arm stating, "That's for being late."

"Ow, hey Astrid you don't have to do that," Hiccup chuckled, causing said viking to smile, while Gobber made a smirk.

"So found any dragon soul mate yet?" Astrid asked, oulling her bangs to the right side of her face."

"Nope, no luck, not a single dragon." Hiccup , then asked Gobber while looking around a forming crowd. "Have you seen mom around yet?"

"No, as a matter of fact I haven't," Gobber began but Hiccup cheered over to Stoick who was still standing there in shock. "Yeah! We beat her to it Stoick!" "Oh guys, this is Stoick, he helped me get here."

Soon everyone began to stare at Stoick in bewilderment whiel Gobber began to question him. "Really?" So where are you from?" "What tribe?" "Have you killed anyone?"

"What! No, I haven't killed anyone in my life and I'm from uh..." Stoick began until Hiccup interrupted, pointing to the mountains, "See Stoick there's the mountains up there, I told you so." "It won't be so hard to get up there, especially since we had to ride on top of Scauldrons to get to the nearest islands."

"Scauldrons?" Gobber gasped. "Sure we moved to dragon civilization but we have ships for a reason, so that's kinda strange."

"Yeah he does all kind of strange things like eat uncooked fish, he never had a Snoggletog in his life, and he hadn't have Thorsday Thursday." Hiccup continued, causing more eyes to stare at Stoick, so he quickly covered Hiccup's mouth and slowly went to corner faking a smile. "Excuse us.."

"Sorry, did I say too much?" Hiccup asked once the hand was removed from his mouth, until Stoick quickly explained. "No you didn't, but I have to get going."

"Well when you come back you can," Hiccup began but Stoick interrupted, "I can't Hiccup, I'm not coming back."

Before the teen could say something, Gobber from out of no where asking, "You're leaving?" "Of course this surprised Stoick so he jumped back exclaiming." "No!" "No,no, I'm not leaving no way...It's just that...I don't belong here."

"Don't belong?" Gobber questioned, then siled as he led Stoick around the celebration, "Everyone belongs here at Berk, come on Stoick, let's have some fun!"

They passed by nearby viking handing kids some snacks as they ran off to play with the dragons.

"Hi Hiccup!" A large boy shouted from the sky on top of his gronckle while gathering some sheep.

"Hey Fishlegs!"

Stoick then had himself end up in a who's the strongest viking contest and surprising he won after beating ten vikings at once!

Everyone was happily cheering and celebrating with mugs of mead while the children chased each other with some terrible terrors and baby dragons. "Hiccup!" "We need your help with this new dragon!" With that, Hiccuo ran off, joining Astrid and the other teens as they went off to the academy.

Gobber showed off his forge to Stoick, then the Great Hall which showed portraits of chiefs and their sons, well except for Hiccup's. "Hiccup doesn't have one?" Stoick asked, which Gobber explained, "Not yet, but one day he will...His real father wasn't much as a chief or a father."

"They train the dragons here?"

"Yes, there isn't any dragon that Hiccup can't train," Gobber smiled, "And he used to be terrified of them when he was just a baby."

Soon they saw another arguement happening between two vikings well until Stoick intervened and put a stop to it as if he was chief while Gobber stared in amazement. Well until Stoick tripped over a bucket and fell into a wagon of apples. Gobber and Spitelout (who just walked up to greet him) were soon laughing like crazy, falling to ground th laughter.

Stoick then saw a gronckle relax next to his master while they were enjoying some lunch, looking over at the children, one girl was terrorizing a terror since she dressing him up in handmade dresses.

Then there was the dragon races, he saw Hiccup's friends fly as fast as they can around the island but he haven't seen Hiccup arpund for a bit. "Gobber have you seen Hiccup?"

"The lad just went in the forge right after he trained that wild dragon back at the arena," Gobber explained. "Then he went off to the forest while holding few new projects of his." The blacksmith then whispered to himself, while no body heard him. "I swear those things he was holding was a tail and saddle."

Stoick looked over down the hill, seeing a couplehelping their child take his first steps to his father. Once the baby did, the father lifted him up in the air while he and the the baby along with the mother laughed in joy.

At last, Hiccup came to join the audience until it was time for the partner races with each rider having a nadder. Hiccup dragged Stoick into the race as they raced around the island wildly with a nadder.

"Left!"

Bump!

"No, no the other left Stoick!

Bump!

"Oh odin help me!"

Stoick saw the finish line near so he had the dragon speed up a bit, soon side by side with Astrid and her father. The two deadly nadders were speeding trying to get around each other as the finish line got closer.

Hiccup was boasting the dragon's confidence and soon they were flying too fast that they made it pass the finish lone first but then begin to lose control and crash land into some bushes, grabbing the medal at the process.

Once they crashed landed, Stoick helped Hiccup up as they both held up the gold metal while everyone in the village cheered and laughed in joy.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter guys, next chapter is when Stoick finds out the truth...So be prepared cause Stoick's confession is coming very soon and I promise to make even more tragic.<strong>

**See ya ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 guys, when Stoick discovers the truth! Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun... Try to enjoy and prepare a tissue for the next two chapters.**

* * *

><p>That evening, every villager were gathered at the Great Hall while Gobber was holding on to a sheep while he explained through the chatting crowds. "Alright, alright everyone toss the sheep is going to start now remember, if you have the sheep tell a most interesting thing that happened to you this year, then toss it."<p>

"Alright you lot who's first?!"

After hearing ton of shouts, Gobber chuckled as he held the sheep closer. "You know what I'll go first since you all can't shut up...Now let's see the most interesting thing that happened to me.." Gobber pretended to think about it then he told his tale.

"Oh I got a good one, this happened during the summer when I finally chopped that tree that was blocking my view of the mountains but now I have a family of terrors living at the forge."

Everyone including Stoick laughed along with Gobber until the blacksmith stopped since he heard the same family of terrors hiss at him, getting ready to raost him. "Okay...Alright, alright everybody let me see those hands or hooks of yours! Who's next?!"

"Over here Gobber!"

"Pick me Gobber, please!"

"I got a story to tell!"

Gobber smiled at the villagers and children who were yelling for a turn so he tossed the sheep in the air, which was caught by an old women. She placed the sheep down as she sadly told her tale. "This year was the year when I lost my dear husband Eager..."

Then out of nowhere a voice of an old man shouted, "Quit telling everyone I'm dead, I'm right hear woman!"

"And sometimes," the old lady began to wail as she then tossed the sheep. "I can still hear his voice!"

This time Mildew got the sheep but he was chewing on some cabbage so when he was speaking, he was mumbling so all everyone could hear was. "Mah mifff bluh guh. Bah gee nah!"

Everyone was staring at him dumbfounded so Mildew rolled his eyes and tossed the sheep aside in annoyance. Astrid was about to grab it but Snotlout tossed it away from her, which resulted her grabbing her axe and drag him outside.

"I got this one for sure!" Hiccup turned around to grab the sheep but he tripped, missing the wooly animal by an inch so the twins grabbed ahold of it. Tuffnut began while Ruffnut tried to snatch it from him.

"This year is the anniversity of being with the most annoying-"

"No you're annoying Tuffnut!"

"NO YOU ARE!"

"YOU ARE!"

"YOU ARE THE ANNOYING ONE!"

"NO YOU!"

Gobber then shouted at the twins who were beginning to argue again. "Go fight each other with an axe and mace outside you mutton heads!"

"IT'S ON RUFFNUT!"

"YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT TUFFNUT!" Ruffnut then tossed the sheep, and it perfectly landed on Stoick, who tried to hand to hand it to Hiccup but the teen explained, "You caught it so you tell it."

"What?"

"He's right Stoick, you caught the sheep, you tell us," Gobber chuckled, Stoick was about to protest until everyone began to reassure him and cheer him on to tell what he had in mind.

"Come on Stoick!"

"You must have something interesting!"

"Do tell Stoick, we're all family."

"Okay, okay everyone," Stoick finally gave in. "You want to know what happened to me this year?" "Well this year I've been on this very long, exhausting journey with the most painful pain in the neck in my life." Hiccup knew that Stoick was talking anout him but the man then smiled, "But that pain of a neck is like a son to me, so he's an okay teen, even if he never stops talking."

Everyone including Hiccup laughed at that comment, because Odin knows that it was very true. "Here you go Hiccup, knock 'em dead." Stocik handed the sheep to said teen while Gobber grinned, knowing very well about Hiccup's very unusual stories.

"Let's here it Hiccup." Astrid came back from beating Snotlout uo just in time to hear Hiccup.

The teen hushed everyone, cleared his throat and then talked in a very fast voice. "This year my mom faced a life or death struggle against all odds in the face of the most fearsome creatures on the face of the earth." "Okay who's next?"

"Hold on Hiccup, I bet we all want to hear the rest of that one Hiccup," Gobber stated, while Hiccup smirked. "I thought you might say that."

Hiccup then began to tell the real story. "Let's see...It was probably one of the fifth or sixth most coldest day in my entire life, me and mom were eating some fish we cooked, having a great time until all of a sudden, she pushes me into the bushes and tells me to be very quiet."

"She said I hear something coming so I began to be quiet and listen to what she heard. There something making it's way towards us, coming closer and closer."

Hiccuo managed to get a young girl to hid behind her mother, causing Stoick to smile knowing how good Hiccuo must be at those stories until he heard what esle Hiccup explained.

"And then out of the trees...Jumps a night fury!"

Stoick then looked down at Hiccup in shock while the teen continued. "We didn't have any more fish or any dragon nip to train it so now there was no where for mom to go. The dragon had her backed up against this giant glacier!"

The second Hiccup said that, Stocik suddently remembered that when he first attacked that viking women, she was trapped against a glacier as well! Not to mention that he tried to claw her but she used her bolas to trap him!

"The night fury tried to claw her, but mom was too fast so she managed to dodge by an inch. Without a choice, she used her bolas and threw it at him so the dragon was tied down."

_Stoick was trapped while struggling his way out of the nets until he saw Farris show up but began shouting at him, "Farris no, you got to get out of here now!"_

_"What?"_

_"The viking!" The viking is right behind you!"_

"Then mom saw two more night Furies coming, so we both can tell that they must have been traveling in a pack and they were all coming at her!"

_Turning around, Farris was faced to faced with the viking who seemed to look exhausted but she had some energy as she screamed her battle cry and was charging towards Farris_!

"They seemed to tried to attack her without harming her, but one of the night furies were dangerously close to me so mom panicked about my safety so she quickly charged towarded him to get him away from me."

_That was until Toothless was shooting not very rough at her to get her attention, apparently that worked since her eyes widen in shock, then began to charge towards Toothless, but only with her shield._

_ "_The two older night furies rushed to the younger one's aid, I guess they felt threatened, so they tried blasting her away from them."

_Toothless was waving his claws at the viking while he tried to not harm her, but without noticing, t_he sword of the _viking's hand accidentally_ _slipped, causing it to_ cut through something...

"AHHHH_!" "MY TAIL FIN!" "OH GODS IT HURTS!"_

_Hearing this, the older two rushed over to Toothless's aid, seeing the young night fury's left tail fin clean off and on the side, soon he fell through a trapped cliff but thankfully Stoick came just in time to grab ahold of him! "Hold on Toothless!"_

"She accidentally cut off on of their tail fins until another blast was heard and before she knew it, the whole glacier broke and it fell into the water, causing her and one of the night furies to fall too!" "There was ice everywhere!"_  
><em>

_"FARRIS!"_

_Stoick couldn't believe his eyes, he just heard a plasma blast fire, then the sound of falling ice...He looked up and saw that Farris's tail was trapped on the ice so the ice took him as well as the viking._

_Farris just gave him an apologetic look, then a smile as he fell to the icy waters, while the screams of the viking echoed in the sky._

_"NO, FARRIS!"_

"She couldn't hold her breath any longer until pow! She burst out of the water, I've never been so scared in my life!"

Stoick soon began to breath faster, unable to believe what he was listening!

_"I'm going after the viking."_

_"I don't blame the viking Stoick."_

_"Farris is not here because if that monster!"_

_ Wait back at the berry bush fields, she must have been shouting for.. "HICCUP WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

_ No, please it can't be!_

Stoick came back from his flashbacks, remembering how he killed the vikign while Gobber gasped, "Whoa, fell off a glacier! I've never anything like that, can you imagine that?"

Everyone was beginning to ask Hiccup questions while Stoick panicked some more while he began to back away from everyone, even from Hiccup's question. "Stoick? What's the matter Stoick?"

However, the teen was soon distracted by questions that kept him distracted, letting Stoick back away some more.

"Hiccup so what happened next?"

"Is she okay?"

"Did she get out of the water?"

Stoick bumped into Gobber, who then asked him while he began to run off in fear. "Hey Stoick what's wrong?" "Where you going?!"

Hiccup however was sitting down as he quickly answered the villagers questions. "She got out of the water okay, but that's how we got seperated. Right after that I met Stoick." The teen then looked around for said person. "Stoick?"

The man who once a dragon ran as fast as his two legs can carry him away from the Great Hall, and into the forest until he stopped at a cliff. There the lights of the sky shined and danced. He couldn't go back, not after what he just discovered.

He did do something wrong.

He killed an innocent viking.

He killed Hiccup's mother...

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter guys see ya next time ;)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 guys, which is the most saddest part of the movie Brother Bear ㈷3 Take out a tissue and prepare yourselves. Midnight out ;)**

* * *

><p>"Stoick?!"<p>

"Hey Stoick where are you?!"

"I have something to show you!"

After hearing nothing but the clouds of snow forming up in the sky, Hiccup decided to go ask a new friend of his if Stoick went by, afterall, he has been searching for the man since yesterday.

"Why would he run off like that?" He asked himself, then he was at the edge of the cove, going down as he began to call out. "Hey come on out! I need your help!"

From out of the bushes, a strike class dragon jumped out wearing a saddle and a new fake tail who was none other than...Toothless?! "Hey bud, can yoU tell me if you seen that man who as with me in that island where we sorta got on the wrong foot?" Hiccup asked, petting his new friend.

"No I haven't, and it's a good thing that he isn't with you now," Toothless snorted, causing some confusion to the teen.

"What did he do that made you so mad?" "And hunt him down?"

Toothless remained silent, and hesitant but with a sigh he explained. "Hiccup, I'll be honest with you but first answer me this..." He then pulled out a locket that had a small painting of a mother and son hugging. "Does this belong to you?"

Hiccup looked at the locket in shock, grabbing ahold of it. "Yeah, it belonged to my mom.." Then a thought hit him. "You were one of the night furries who were attacking her at that glacier, you lost your tail... Oh gods Toothless I'm so sorry about it, I'm sure that as soon as my mom comes back we'll set things right." "What happened to your other two brothers?"

"My older brother died at when the glacier fell into the water, don't worry it was an accident, we didn't know better." "My second older brother went after your mom wanting to settle a score but he was killed...By that man."

Hiccup's forest green eyes widen in horror as he tried to convince Toothless that it could a lie, but mostly himself. "No way, maybe it was some mistake, he couldn't have...He's not the kind to be a killer... He never told me anything about killing a dragon, he tells me everything."

"But are you sure he is telling you everything? A stranger who is running from a dragon when he could train it?"

Hiccup was silent at that moment wen Toothless asked that, beginning to question his self conscious.

"Hiccup, as your friend you have to trust me right now," Toothless stated, then revealed his tail fin. "I need to find that man now, and once I take care of him, I'll be back. I promise."

Hiccup was inches away from the fake tail before drawing his hand back, getting up and turned to run while yelling back at Toothless. "Hold on just a moment Toothless, I got an idea, maybe you don't have to find him by yourself!" "I'll be right back, just hang on a little longer!" "Trust me, violence doesn't have to be the aswer!"

With that, the teen disappeared back into the woods while Toothless decided to just wait just for a few more minutes but his wild side told him to not wait.

So listening to his bad side, Toothless lept over at the edge of the cove,mtrying to get a good grip on the ground. At last he caught a grip, and the he pulled himself out of the cove!

With that, he ran off, sniffing for the trail to look for his prey."Sorry Hiccup but this isn't your business, I'll have to handle him before he can hurt you."

* * *

><p>Stoick was at the edge of the forest, unable to sleep at all. He didn't know what to do? How was he going to tell Hiccup that he killed his mother? Stoick was so lost he didn't even notice Hiccup appearing and sneaking up on him.<p>

"There you are Stoick!" The teen exclaimed, grabbing ahold of Stoick's arm. "I've been looking all over for you, I have a few surprises for you!" "First one is at the cove, come on."

Stoick didn't have time to stop the teen as he was dragged through the forest and into the cove but Hiccup stopped at his tracks, looking around in disbelief to see that Toothless was gone. "Well the surprise was here.." Then Hiccup began to drag Stoick out of the cove, further out of the forest. "I'll show you the other surpises then we can come back here."

Stoick couldn't help but feel even more guilty than ever, the boy was too innocent to learn what has become of his mother but still.

He soon found himself in the training arena, while Hiccup carefully led him to one of the cages. "Okay so earlier I had to train this thunderdrum and I realized that if you were to go back to where ever you're from, you'll have an easier ride." "His name is Thornado by the way."

Then out of the cage came out a calm thunder drum who cooed gently at Stoick's presence while Hiccup led his palm to Thornado's snout. "See, you two have bonded, he's yours Stoick."

"You trained me my very own dragon?" Stoick asked in disbelief, Hiccup smiled as he nodded, leading the man to mount on Thornado. "Come on, I'll ride you to your next surprise."

Stoick was about to refuse and tell the boy now but he instead mounted on top of Thornado as Hiccup flew him to led them to a house on a hill that's near the Great Hall. Once they landed, Thornado waited outside while the two went inside the house while Hiccup led Stoick again.

"I figured, maybe you can stay here," Hiccup explained, showing off the house. "In my home until my mom gets back to help make your own house in the village." "Until then you're welcome to stay here with us. That's your second surprise, you're welcomed to stay here in Berk, forever until the end of your days."

Stoick looked around the home, it was small but it held a lot. What really caught his eye was the shield that had a portrait of Hiccup (a few years younger) and his mother, together, smiling while embracing each other. He had to tell Hiccup the painful truth.

"I figured that you might have a home since you were wandering around the forest that day we've met." "Up here is my room," Hiccup led the man up stairs to the small room with one bed, two large windows, a desk full of papers and plans.

"Hiccup..." Stoick began, he gulped in fear, the boy trusted him after all they've been through. Telling such an innocent boy that he murdered his mother will break this bond they formed. _I have to tell him, if not he'll find out eventually and it won't be pretty..._

_ But it won't be pretty now.._

However, Hiccup was still chatting away as they both sat on the boy's bed. "Don't worry about Thornado he'll be able to sleep..." He stopped in the middle of his sentence, noticing that Stoick was turning pale.

"Hey are you okay? You look awful, did you eat some bad fish?" The teen continued while Stoick tried to get his attention. "My mom would always tell me that bad fish can sometimes give you the stomach flu, believe me I learned that the hard way, there was-"

"Hiccup!" Stoick raised his voice a bit, earning the teen's full attention. "There's something I have to...Do you remember that story you told me yesterday?"

"Yeah, why?" Hiccup asked.

"Well I got a story to tell you," Stoick began, earning a question from the boy. "Really, what's it about?"

"It's kinda about a dragon, and kinda about a viking...But mostly it's about a monster," Stoick gulped again, part of him was screaming not to tell Hiccup but he continued on anyway.

"A monster who did something terribly wrong that the spirits had decided to punish him, they lifted him up in the sky and all the lights circled around him, causing him to transform into a viking." "But he had no idea what to do when he was human, he didn't know how to hunt, walk, or act like a viking."

"Hey sounds just like you," Hiccup pointed out with a smile, then embraced Stoick. "But I know that you're no monster." "I trust you."

"But lucky he meet this teen who helped him with everything," Stoick continued. "Sorta like a...a.."

"A son?" Hiccup suggested, Stoick released Hiccup from the embrace, beginning to feel pain in his heart again, he turned around in shame. How can he tell him? Hiccup just told him that he wasn't a monster and that he trusted him.

With a sight, Stoick lowered his head in shame, trying to get enough air to say his next words. "Hiccup...I did something so wrong?"

Hiccup's eyes widened, '_please don't tell me he really did kill a dragon'_. "What did you do Stoick?"

Stoick gasped for another breath of air, knowing that there was no way out of this mess, the truth had to be told. "I...I killed a viking.."

"I-I don't understand," Hiccup stuttered nervously, "Was an outcast or a Berserker? If it was, then you must have dine it for defence, right?"

Stoick shook his head, his head was still lowered in shame, grief, and pain. "No, I killed someone, out of anger...For foolish vengance.."

Hiccup's eyes widened even bigger, moving a few inches away from Stoick in fright. "I don't like your story Stoick, stop.."

"Hiccup, I'm so sorry," Stoick apologized. "But...Your mother is not coming back." Hiccup looked at Stoick in shock, shaking his head as he tried to reassire himself. "No, you must mean she's not coming in a while..Right?"

"No...Hiccup, your mother's gone, she's gone for good," Stoick explained sadly, the he looked up at Hiccup, with regret in his eyes. "I...I killed her.."

Hiccup looked at Stoick in disbelief and shock, clear tears were beginning to fill his forest green eyes as he shook his head, getting up from the bed. "No, you didn't...You couldn't..."

"I'm sorry Hiccup." Stoick tried to place his hand on the teen's shoulder but Hiccup took a step back from him.

"I-I trusted you Stoick!" Hiccup shouted in anger now, tears streamed dwon from his eyes now, the news was so overwhelming. "I thought you were someone who can be trusted, someone who wasn't like my real father!"

"Hiccup, I swear I didn't know that she was your mother." Stoick tried to give Hiccup some comfort but the teen pushd Stoick back yelling, "**DON'T TOUCH ME!**" "LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU...YOU MONSTER!"

With that Hiccup began to run downstairs and out of the house, faster than he ever had in his whole life,mleaving Stoick to cry out to the wind.

"HICCUP!"

A blizzard has began but Hiccup didn't care about the snow that was hitting his face, all he wanted to do was run as far away from Stoick as possible. His mind was overwhelming with anger, grief, betrayed, used, and sadness.

He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Stoick killed his mother! Out of foolish anger, vengance! He probably killed Toothless's second older brother too! Now Hiccup didn't care of Toothless was hunting down Stoick.

All he can through his mind was that his mom was dead. He's now an orphan, with no one to watch over him, protect him, someone who he can trust.

More snow came down, while Hiccup let himself run over the piles, soon he saw Stoick running after him, so he quickly climbed a nearby tree, away from Stoick's sight. With that, knowing that the man won't see him, Hiccup began to cry every tear he had to shed, every bit of sadness.

Meanwhile, Stoick was running after Hiccup, hurt from what the boy has yelled but he didn't blame him. He did something wrong, something that can't be undone, now he must find Hiccup, and set things right.

"Hiccup!?" "Hiccup!" Stoick shouted, sure Hiccuo heard but he didn't bother to answer or show where he was hiding,

"Look I wish...If there was some way...I'd give anything to.." Stoick was silent, he knew that failed the one person who trusted him, who neede him most. He looked down at his foot print on the snow, then he used his hands to make it seem like a dragon paw print.

"I'm sorry Hiccup..I'm so sorry."

With that, in sadness, Stoick went off to the mountains to get himself back to normal, but his guilt will never disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter guys, hope u didn't cry so much<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 so so so sorry for not updating, which is now very not like me but life at school, what can u do? Anyway here's the new chapter and enjoy;)**

* * *

><p>"Why didn't I just stay put?!"<p>

Toothless was already half way up the mountains only to be caught in a storm, he was trying to stay warm but he had to find the viking. Just a few moments ago he saw Hiccup run off in the forest very distressed and the viking man running after him.

Unfortunately he lost track of both of them because of the blizzard so there he was, freezing his scales off. "I'm sorry Stoick..." "Farris, I don't know what to do anymore."

Either a coincidence or the act of the spirits because as soon as Toothless whispered those words, out of no where came out an eagle, which was the totem Farris recieved.

"Farris?"

With a chirp, the eagle began to fly up, pulled Toothless's ears a bit, as if telling him to follow. Full of new hope, Toothless got and then began to run through the storm, following the eagle.

* * *

><p>"For the millionth time Bucket, I am sorry."<p>

"I can't believe you tried to ride a monstrous nightmare while it was asleep!"

Wondering down the hill of the forest were Bucket and Mulch, but the half wit man was missing his hook, and well you don't want to know what really happened.

"Look I'm sorry okay, just let it go already."

"You never let me do anything Mulch, I say I can train the dragon but no you go ahead and end up almost killed."

They were too busy arguing that they almost didn't see Hiccup on the ground of snow, still depressed but his tears were drying up. Key word almost. Bucket looked over at Hiccup and asked, "Hey smallish viking, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing, *sniff* I'm fine, really I am," Hiccup lied, and apparently the two men were too distracted to care.

"Oh good, now where were we?" Bucket waited a second before trying to clopper Mulch. "You big stupid brain got us into trouble, I'm fed up with you." He then began to approach Hiccup.

"What are you talking about Bucket?!"

"From now on Mulch, he's my new family!" Bucket delcared, sitting next to Hiccup, who was still silent while looking down at the snow.

"What!?" Mulch gasped. "You can't do that!"

"Sorry, but you've been replaced with my new family...Gee I forgot your name what was it again kid?" Bucket asked, but Hiccup shoved Bucket away growling under his breath, "I don't want any more nee families."

"See he has it with you too Mulch! You'll never change!" Bucket declared, causing Mulch to counter agrue. "Wait, Bucket please I promsie I'll change, and I did watch over you like a brother."

"Really, name some now."

"Remember the time you lost half your brain, who was the one who let you live with and begin a new life as a half wit?"

"You did Mulch."

"And who helped you get the fish we get to eat, I mean the really tastey and good ones?" "Now why do you think I did that?" Mulch was silent for a moment before answering. "It's because as a brother, I love you."

"I didn't quite hear that Mulch."

"I said, as your brother...I love you."

Bucket was silent for a moment before answering back. "I love you two Mulch, as a brother I mean."

"Hey I can change," Mulch pleaded.

"Go away Mulch."

"Come on Bucket, I can change," This time Mulch began to tickle Bucket like crazy, causing him to laugh so hard s they enjoyed a good apology, while Hiccup stared at them dumbfounded.

"You know what this calls for Mulch?"

"Fresh cooked fish, the best ones in the waters."

"Man you really know me Mulch."

"See ya Hiccup!"

"Yeah see ya later."

The two men went off to the village, leaving Hiccup still staring at them dumbfounded but a bit understanding. Bucket was willing to forgive Mulch after a bad incident that he didn't even want to know what happened.

"Mom, what should I do?" Hiccup whispered, more wind began to blow with more snow all leading to the mountains, where Stoick was. Suddenly the leaves that were on the ground began to bring something that was fallen from Toothless's neck.

Since Toothless was in such a rush to get out of the cove, he didn't realize that he dropped the viking shaped totem necklace. Hiccup picked it up, looking around it only to see the name of the previous owner on the back.

"Stoick?" Hiccup then began to think back to what Stoick had told him at the ship, the story aout his older brother. "Farris...And Toothless told me that he had an older brother who died because of the glaciers whose name was Farris."

Hiccup then got up, putting every piece of the puzzle together, just now realizing since he was blinded by anger and grief earlier. "I found Stoick in the island where Toothless has last seen his second older brother, and where I last seen my mother." He then began to walk back in forth.

"My mom was killed by Stoick, the same day Toothless's brother went after her. Stoick did say he killed her for vengance..Vengance...Of course!" Hoccup then grabbed a stick and began to draw his theory out.

"After their brother Farris was killed, Stoick, who was still a dragon, decided to avenge him by going after my mom to kill her. But once he did that, the spirits he described turned him into a viking, but after that very moment..."

"Toothless shows up only to see the crime scene of my mother,s death gut believing Stoick was the killer since he was a human and Toothless didn't know what happened!"

"This all makes sense!" Hiccup exclaimed, but then his eyes widen in another realization. "Oh no, Toothless is still going after Stoick, but he doesn't know the truth yet!" Hiccup looked up the mounatin, snow began to pour more now, but he knew what he had to do now.

* * *

><p>It was a heavy blizzard but Stoick struggled his way up the mounatins, he was close but he was too upset and exhausted to even feel joy.<p>

At last, he was midway up as he bega to shout out for his brother. "FARRIS!" "FARRIS ARE YOU HERE!"

Nothing answered, all he heard was the howling winds of the storm. _First I turn into a viking. Then I'm having the time of my life with Hiccup, but then realize that I took the life of his mother. I tell him, and I lost the trust of the only boy who made me change in the inside. And now here I am, broken, and disappointed in myself._

"Please Farris, I don't know what to do..."

Stoick looked up at the foggy sky once more, but this time seeing the shadow of an eagle, but not just any..

"Farris?"

Hope began to rise a bit for Stoick, until the shadow approached even closer,mbut it wasn't flying..It was runnning and jumping! Then out of the fog, leaped out the one and only dragon who glared at Stoick with nothing but death.

"TOOTHLESS?!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter guys see ya ;)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**SURPIRSE! EXTRA CHAPTER JUST BECAUSE I'M BEING NICE...Well yeah there's that reason and then there's the fact that I have a holiday special fan fiction that I have to start soon. But anyway here's chapter 15, enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Toothless didn't know if this was a sign of good luck or bad luck, but it didn't matter. He found the killer and now he was going to pay!<p>

"I found you at last you monster!"

With a roar of anger, Toothless then began to charge towards Stoick,ready to shoot his first plasma blast.

Stoick was panicking as he yelled for Farris. "FARRIS QUICK HURRY CHANGE ME BACK!" He unfortuantely didn't see any sign of anyone coming to save him so he quickly grabbed a ton of snow as he can and throw it at Toothless, hard.

The younger brother shrieked in surprise, causing his shot to hit the top of the mountain, causing some snow to fall but not much.

* * *

><p>"Don't let me be too late, pelase Thor don't let me be to late!" Hiccup pleaded as he was climbing up the mountaina as fast as he could.<p>

He didn't want to waste a breath, if Toothless didn't find out the truth soon, this whole mess will end up being a tradegy for everybody. Hiccup then suddenly heard the cries of a night fury, knowing for a fact that the battle has just began.

He didn't have time to gather the other riders, it would watse too much time and they were busy so there he was. Alone, climbing the mountain upwith an aching left leg, one shield, and a satchel of dragon nip, for Toothless.

Suddenly Hiccup saw a ton of snow rain down on him, causing him to lose his balance a hit but he didn't fall thank Thor.

He continued to climb as fast as he could, praying to every god he knew, praying that he wasn't too late.

"Please let me make it to them before it's too late, please Thor."

* * *

><p>Stoick and Toothless were on close combat, each one trying to push the other off the mountain, causing a lot of pain to Stoick.<p>

Toothless snapped his teeth in front of the man, trying his best to harm him but Stoick managed not to get a bite.

"I'm having enough of you games human!" Toothless shouted in anger, however Stoick got away from him, yelling up to sky that Toothless didn't care to listen to at the moment.

"FARRIS WHERE ARE YOU!"

Toothless grabbed Stoick's legs, causing him to fall flat on the snow while he tried to pin him down. However Stoick used all the strength he had to lift Toothless off of him! The dragon was hit against the rocks but he got up again in more fury.

Toothless tried to choke him, but Stoick managed to get him off before he lost any air, or balance.

In rage, Toothless pounced on Stoick, but that caused both man and dragon to fall off the edge. They both screamed in terror, but thank odin that they landed on aother edge of the mountain.

Toothless managed to recover from his fall, but Stoick was still on the snow, trying to endure all the pain he was feeling but he was running out of time.

The night fury got up, approaching Stoick, pinning the man down as he glared daggers at him. Stoick only managed to whisper. "Toothless...Toothless please.."

Toothless however was death with vengance that he pinned Stoick harder now to the wall of the mounatin as he prepared his plasma blast. Stoick knew that no one was coming, he failed everyone, even the viking boy who looked up to him, Hiccup.

He however could have sworn he heard someone shout from a distance in fear, terror and panic.

"TOOTHLESS! STOICK!"

"STOP!"

Toothless was then ready to fire his death blast, smoke was coming out but out of nowhere someone shouted as he ran to stand in front of Stoick while holding a shield.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO!" **

Toothless tried to stop his blast, Stoick tried to push the person away but the teen stood still while holding the shield. Time flew slowly at that moment, but it all happened so fast. Toothless shot his fire...But it didn't hit Stoick. It hit..

"HICCUP!"

Unfortunately it was Hiccup, he had just made it just in time to stop Toothless from making a big mistake...But he didn't know that another mistake would light up.

Hiccup was blasted to side with his shield in front of him, it protected his chest, but his head managed to get a hard hit against a rock. The teen was knocked out on the ground unconscious, but the dragon and man didn't bother to think that the second Hiccup was blasted.

"Noo.." Stoick was about to run to the boy, but Toothless was running to him first. Believing that Toothless was going to hurt Hiccup, Stoick began to speed up while he shouted.

"NOO!" "Leave him alone! Don't you hurt him!"

Believing that Stoick was going to harm Hiccup, Toothless was turned around, about to shoot this time at Stoick!

Stoick knew he was going to fall to a trap but he couldn't let Hiccup get hurt even more, soon a real eagle began to fly quickly to the scene, glowing and soon the whole mountains were full of dancing spirit lights!

Toothless didn't feel his fire being shot, he looked up only to see such a sight that made him look in shock and astonishment!

There was Stoick, being lifted up to the air by Farris and soon he was no longer a human, he was back to his old self, a dragon, a night fury.

"Stoick?" Toothless gasped, he then looked at the spirit. "FARRIS?" Said dragin smiled, while Toothless was quickly trying to apologize to Stoick. "I-I didn't know, I'm s sorry Stoick, please forgive me."

"Don't worry about it Toothless, all is forgiven." The three dragon brothers smiled for a small moment before Farris tilted his head towards Hiccup, who was still unconscious in the snow.

"No..Hiccup." Stoick and Toothless both ran to the teen's side, seeing if there was any injury beside the one on the head. Stoick didn't want to think the worse so he placed his head on top of the boy's chest, praying to Thor, Odin, and every god he can list, that Hiccup's alive, at least one sign.

That's when he heard it... Strong loud heart beat!

"He's alive Toothless!" Stoick cheered, as Toothless released his breath of panic. "Hes alive..." The two brothers soon felt the sow melt and was soon replaced with flowers, plants and other stuff that had to do with spring.

After fifteen seconds, Hiccup let out a groan before his eyes began to slowly open, revealing his forest green eyes. He looked up, only to stare at both brothers in shock, he sat uo beginning to look around for someone. "Stoick?"

Stoick approached Hiccup slowly, nudging him. "I'm right here Hiccup. It's me" The teen looked at him in shock, but then he was calm. "I guess my theory was right then, here.. This belongs to you."

Stoick surprisingly understood what Hiccup said, and was soon recieved his totem necklace from the teen. "I'm really am sorry for what I did Hiccup, I don't know if I'll ever gain your trust back but-"

Stoick was soon interupted from his apology when Hiccup embraced him, whispering. "I forgive you Stoick, but it might take some time, but I know we'll both get through this."

Stoick sighed, releasing the embrace from Hiccup, knowing that if he left, the teen would be alone with no one, the village won't have a leader. He looked up at Farris. "He needs me."

"He did look better as a human," Toothless chuckled, none of them noticed Hiccup walking off to another bright light approaching. "Don't worry Stoick," Toothless continued. "I'll be with you and Hiccup from now on, after all he is my destined rider."

Farris didn't looked surprised but he smiled, knowing that Stoick was making the right choice. Soon Stoick and Toothless made a tight brotherly embrace while the spirits surrpunded the older dragon once more.

From dragon to once again man, Stoick was back to his viking form, and he was full of great joy!

Toothless looked up at the standing figure, making his gummy smile, while the three brothers made a group hug until they looked over to see what Hiccup was up to.

Over at the side was Hiccup hugging someone he missed ever since that day. There, stood Hiccup's mother, Valhararma, they both were holding each other tightly, letting their tears of joy fall.

"I miss you mom," Hiccup whimpered, as his mother smiled through her tears, "I know you do baby, just remember that I'll always be with you son. I'm so proud of you, and I love you so much, never forget that."

With that, Farris approached Val, as they then began to run up back to the sky to join the spirits, leaving Hiccup to look at the sky a bit upset as he whipped his tears away until to get tickled attacked by,

"STOICK?!" "Ahahaha, come on give me break here, ahahaha!"

Toothless then decided to join the tickle attack, soon they were all running around the grass land, fooling around andhaving the time of their lives while the sun shined brighter than it usually did.

Stoick had a chance to be normal, but he decided that being with Hiccup, as a viking was just as normal as being a dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chater, next one is the last one ;) see ya<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**AT LONG LAST, HERE'S THE FINAL CHAPTER HERE EVERYBODY, ENJOY! Italics is when Toothless as an old dragon is narrating. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><em>It took a while, but thanks to Hiccup, he managed to convince his whole village to let Stoick become the new chief since his mother was gone<em>.

There stood every villager as they sent out a boat with Val's belongings as they did the viking funneral , Hiccup did his best not to cry while Stoick stood by his side.

Astrid then went over to Hiccup to give him a hug, she as well was trying to hold her tears. Valhararma was like a second mother to her, but not only her; to every child on the island.

Hiccup didn't seem to notice Astrid, or anyone at the moment, his mind was empty with nothing but memories of his mother. How she held him when he was young when his real father was around. How she protected him from those bullies that pick on him.

How she tried to save him from the hands of the mad chief who was ready to kill him. Hiccup missed his mom terriably but he knew that she was okay, she told him herself.

Toothless bowed his head in respect, along with the rest of the dragons he befriended. Toothless hoped the village wouldn't hold a grudge, it took Hiccup, his girlfriend, and himself to convince everyone that what Stoick has done was already forgiven.

Guilt was eating him up again but Hiccup gave Stoick reassurance that all was forgiven, afterall Stoick had decided to stay and be the teen's new father. Everyone stood at the shores of the beach, watching the boat burn to ashes in the ocean.

_So Stoick went off to live with Hiccup at Berk, and I stayed as well with my new rider and family._

Five months Later...

"Come on dad we have to get going!" Hiccup shouted as he shook Stoick to wake up since the new chief was already tired from chiefing and today was his day off.

"I'm coming, geez what day is it anyway?" Stoick yawned as he stretched his hand out to grab his helmet. "You should know," Hiccup explained, "Today's the day when you can get your hand on that wall with your past ancestors."

Hiccup didn't need to say that twice before Stoick was out of the door in less than two seconds.

_He_ _taught me that love is very powerful and precious_.

In a familiar island with dancing dragons, and music playing dragons, everyone made way for a certain man to walk through while Hiccup sat next to Toothless and the other teens with their dragons.

_And I pass on the wisdom of his story to everyone I come across, sharing the precious story of how a dragon became full pledged by beoming a viking._

Then in walked Stoick, looking pleased while every dragon and teen cheered as he approached the elder dragon. She was about to make a small speech but she had to wait for Hiccup to walk uo front so he can translate. Since Stoick was a viking now, he can't understand dragons now, but since Hiccup can, well you get the idea.

"Stoick, you have soon many changes throughout your life. You got the totem of love, you followed it and it led you to to this very day." Hiccup translated whilethe elder spoke in her dragon way. "By taking in an orphan teen in, changing into a human, you are now worthy to orint your hand in the wall with your ancestors."

With that, Toothless helped Stoick put his hand on the bowl of paint and then place it firmly on the wall. Soon revealing the printied hand beneath the old paintings of dragon paws.

Stoick couldn't help but smile, and he smiled even more when Hiccup hugged him tightly. "Congrats dad!" Then he was tackled down by Toothless, who was beginning to lick him to death.

The elder couldn't help but smile at the new small family as she looked up to the sky to see the dancing spirits appear as they flew around, revealing Farris and Valhararma smiling as well.

After the celebration, the family were flying back home on top of their dragons. Hiccup on Toothless, (since he got the new tail set) Stoick on top of Thronado. The teens went back to their house, but the family stayed up the sky.

Racing through the wind as they were trying to catch up to each other. From the look's of it, it seems like they chasing the lights.

Stoick could have had an amazing life as a nightfury but he wouldn't dare regret his decision. He would live with and protect Hiccup to the end of his days, he would never let anymore harm come to the boy.

Stoick is now a viking, and he didn't care, as long as he has love to lead the rest of his life down the right path.

* * *

><p><strong>BLOOPERS! Some of U were requesting this so here's the rest of the chapter, with bloopers, enjoy ;)<strong>

_Hiccup~ Hey Hiccup here, I found these scenes that didn't make it to the makings of this fan fiction story, it took forever to perfect this mostly because of Midnight's hot temper._

_Me~ Shut up Haddock, anyway outtake one!_

_BEEP! Marker!_

Finally Stoick found fresh foot prints, walking to the berry bush fields, he began to run towards where those foot prints led but soon he stopped. He crepted down, slowly walking further in the bushes until he heard a rustle sound. Taking a deep breath, he jumped to where the sound led but it only was...

"SNOTLOUT?!"

Midnight~DUDE, GET OUT OF THIS SCENE OR I'LL KILL U!

_BEEP MARKER!_

JUMP!"

Listening to Hiccup, they both jumped, landing in the pond...Wait what?!

Midnight~ Come on people, where's the mud here! I said mud not pond?! Oh for the love of...CUT!

_BEEP! MARKER!_

_"S_toick," said dragon came forth to her, as she used her claws and gently painted cat whiskers on his face, whispering to him, "You nervous?" Hold the phone here!

Midnight~ Funny elder but next time do the strike class symbol!

Hiccup~ Actually that's a good look for him.

_BEEP ! MARKER!_

"Easy Toothless, you'll scare them away if you're not careful and.." Before Farris could finish his lecture, Stoick came diving in, shooting fire at the water, causing it to rain fish.

"Or we can do that oh wise dragon." Toothless smirked, flying up with a net to collect the fish. Following, Farris follwed the two as they caused more fish to rain down, only some of the fish smacked Stoick on the face.

Hiccup~ Now that's funny, u sure u couldn't added that?

Midnight~ I did want to put that but a certain someone doesn't want to get smacked with a fish.

Stoick~ I heard that Midnight!

BEEP!

Hiccup~ Now this outtake really made Midnight die with laughter but explode with anger.

Stoick looked up, seeing the wall with...DRAWINGS OF DRAGONS FOOLING AROUND, AND FUNNY COMMENTS WITH EVERYINE'S NAME SIGNED!?

Hiccup~We all pulled that off. Worth it.

BEEP!

Toothless swam under and above the water...Until he found something that almost took his breath away. "STOICK!"

Said night fury quickly rushed to Toothless's side, as his heart beated rapidly, hoping that he found Farris at least unconscious. But his hopes were too good to be true. Floating above water was...

Farris laying on too of a pool floating device with drinking some fruit punch. Wait a minute!

Midnight~ Farris break was over! Oh come on people, Oh for the love of Thor did DreamWorks suffer through this!?

BEEP!

"Hiccup?" "Hiccup where are you?"

He turned around a bit before he felt something jump on him and make a night fury call! At first he thought it was Toothless so he screamed and fell over a log, but then he fell through the wall of paper!

Midnight~ Now that was funny but I'm not putting this in.

BEEP!

Hiccup~This one still gives me nightmares

At last they were at the at the edge of the cliff, soon Stoick turned around only to see Toothless approaching so he quickly threw Hiccup on the softest spot on the ship but he ended up falling in the ocean.

Midnight~ So sorry 'bout that Hic, but that would have made the situation more dramatic.

Hiccup~ thank odin you cut it off!

BEEP!

Midnight~ Last one and Odin this was funny but a certain night fury wanted it out so he can protect his 'unholy offspring of lightning and death itself' reputation. *whispers* but he's not deadly at all.

Toothless~ Shut up Midnight.

"What are you doing Stoick? We could have trained him," Hiccup questioned, but Stoick shook his head, looking back. "No, it's too dangerous now."

Before Hiccup could say anything else, they both saw Toothless on the edge of the cliff, the dagon was looking down at the totem necklace Stoick had, so he ran and jumped off and landed on the boat!

It was such a hard landing that he fell through the deck, causing the whole ship to sink!

Midnight~ Too bad I couldn't left that the way it was, it's so priceless!

Toothless~ Shut up!

Midnight~ Even Hiccup thought it was funny.

Toothless~ HADDOCK!

**OKAY!Before Toothless Can go get revenge on Hiccup, luv to say thank you all for reviewing and commenting and giving me suggestions and see u next time guys! **

**HTTYD CHARACTERS AND DRAGONS~ BYE!**


End file.
